Futuro Impredecible
by MewIchigoandKisshu
Summary: Bueno aqui les traigo una traduccion de la historia Unpredictable Future de Kazachizu, la historia no es mia ya os aviso. Su summary: Desde que Kazama-san le conto a Chizuru que su padre trabajaba para ellos, no paraba de pensar en eso. Advertencia de LEMMON. Kazama x Chizuru.
1. Capitulo 1: Impredecible

Capitulo 1: Impredecible

Hola muy buenas a todos! Esta historia que voy a empezar a subir no es mia ya lo aviso! Es de Kazachizu, yo simplemente la traduje para que fuera más fácil su lectura ya que es una historia preciosa. Si quieren leer la original la encontraran en su canal. Al igual también que no hize Hakuouki ni me pertenece!

"Kodo está ahora con nosotros, Chizuru. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Tu padre ha abandonado el shogunate. Piensa detenidamente sobre lo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora."

Mis pensamientos me mantienen inquieta. Lo que Kazama-san dijo hace eco en mi cabeza. ¿Significa eso que mi padre está trabajando para el enemigo ahora? Si lo que Kazama-san dice es verdad, entonces ¿qué es lo que va a pasarle al shogunate y al Shinsengumi?

Pasando la mayoría de la noche contemplando y mirando el cielo raso, yo esperaba a que el sol ascendiera. Hice el desayuno y comí con todos como todos los días. Después del desayuno no había nada que hacer, así que decidí coger mi escoba de bambú y barrer los pétalos de cerezo. Mientras que barría, me quede contemplando con la mirada vacia el cielo azul, entonces una imagen de Kazama-san vino a mi mente de nuevo. Kazama-san, ¿Qué estas intentando hacer?

"Chizuru, ¿Qué estas mirando?" dijo Heisuke-kun.

"¿Huh? Oh, Heisuke-kun. No es nada. Solo estaba pensando lo bonito que es el cielo"

"Asi que es eso… Ano sa"

"¿Si?"

"Ah… No, no es nada. Oh, si, Hijikata-san quiere hablar con todos asi que él quiere que vengas también, Chizuru"

"¿Eh? ¿Yo también?"

"Si"

Hijikata-san dijo que Kondo-san quería que todo el mundo fuera a Shimabara para un momento de paz y aquí estamos nosotros en Shimabara. Pienso que la habitación es un poco pequeña para todos nosotros, pero no creo que les importe. Mientras que yo comia mi comida a la vez que les veía beber sake y pasárselo bien, me reí para mis adentros.

"Finalmente sonries" dijo Harada-san.

"¿Huh?"

"Parece que has estado decaída asi que Kondo-san nos dijo que te trajéramos aquí. Él pensó que si tu estuvieras aquí tal vez te relajarias y te divertirías"

Ya veo, así que Kondo-san estaba preocupado por mi. ¿Me veo tan decaída? Yo he permitido que mis pensamientos preocupen a los demás. Eso no está nada bien.

"Lo siento, no lo pretendía" Agaché mi cabeza.

"No hay nada por lo que disculparse. Desde que estamos aquí, solo diviértete y disfruta"

"Si"

Mientras que todos disfrutaban de la diversión, una preciosa geisha vino. "Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Kimigiku y esta noche les serviré. Por favor disfruten"

Ella se sentó al lado de Hijikata-san y le sirvió sake. Yo pare de comer mientras que veía la bonita atmosfera entre ellos dos.

"Ne, Chizuru-chan, ¿quieres vestir eso?" sonrió Okita-san.

"¿Eh? ¿Vestir el que? ¿A qué te refieres?" mientras que miraba a Okita-san.

"Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero" Okita-san hizo una mueca.

¿Vestir el que? (Pienso mientras que miro a Kimigiku) Que es a lo que Okita-san se refiere… ¡Él no se referirá a eso! ¡No hay ninguna opción a que yo vista algo como eso! Me refiero a que, yo no soy tan bonita como Kimigiku, asi que yo me veria realmente mal con ello puesto, ¿no? Caray, deja de bromear, Okita-san.

"Es una buena idea. Yo pienso que se veria bien en ti, Chizuru" comento Harada-san.

¿¡Huh!?

"¿Qué? ¿Chizuru vistiendo un kimono?" dijo Heisuke-kun.

"¿Qué piensas Hajime-kun?" Okita-san hizo una mueca a Saito-san.

"…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Chizuru-chan llevando un kimono? ¡No hay problema!" dijo Nagakura-san con una sonrisa.

"Oi, vosotr-" Hijikata-san fue interrumpido por Kimigiku. "Por favor déjeme. Será un placer." Kimigiku dijo mientras que ella sostiene una de sus manos parando a Hijikata-san.

"¡Eh-ehhh!" dije mientras miraba todas sus caras.

Después de algo de tiempo, Kimigiku y yo volvimos. "Chicos, lo siento por la espera". Dijo mientras que habría la puerta. Ellos se quedaron callados por un momento.

"Ch-Chizuru, ¿eres relamente tú?" pregunto Heisuke-kun con su cara colorada.

"S-sí". Respondi tímidamente.

"Ah…ah…" Nagakura-san estaba petrificado con la cara roja.

"Hehh, el maquillaje hizo un gran trabajo. Por un momento, yo no pude reconocerte". Sonrio Okita-san.

"…Yo no sé qué decir, pero tu serás una perfecta esposa algún dia". Dijo Hijikata-san.

"Asi que, ¿Qué piensas,Sano?" pregunto Saito-san.

Cogiendo su copa de sake Harada-san respondio, "¿Qué puedo decir? Es perfecta. Chizuru, te ves muy bonita."

"¿Heh?... Por favor ¡paren esto!" Corri fuera de la habitación con la cara avergonzada.

Kimigiku dijo que ella quería sorprender a todos asi que ella no me dejo mirarme al espejo. Yo no sabia si lo que ellos habían dicho era verdad ya que no sabia como me veía. No puedo huir de esto. Solo les buscare problemas si algo pasa. Deberia de volver.

Fin del capitulo 1.


	2. Capitulo 2: Primer beso

Capitulo 2: Primer beso

"Hmmm,¿Quién tenemos aquí?

"¡¿?!" Sorprendida, me giro y ahí estaba Kazama-san mirándome a los ojos.

"¿Po-Por qué estas tu aquí?" dije.

¿Por qué estaba Kazama-san aquí? Cualquier cosa por la que él esté aquí yo tengo el sentimiento de que no me tengo que involucrar. Me di la vuelta para empezar a correr cuando… Kazama-san agarró mi muñeca.

"¡Su-suéltame!" dije mientras me giraba.

"Todavía es demasiado pronto para que pienses que puedes huir de mi, Yukimura Chizuru" dijo mientras que estaba en frente mia.

"¿Heh?"- ¿Yukimura…Chizuru?

"¿Pensabas que no te reconocería?" diciendo esto agarro mi muñeca y me hizo mirarle. "Como pensaba, mis ojos nunca me traicionan. Tu belleza es digna para que te haga mi esposa. Mi deseo acaba de crecer mucho mas hacia ti ahora" Podia sentir su calido aliento y como su cara se acercaba a la mia.

"¡S-suéltame! Yo no soy tu esposa"

"Tu serias una perfecta novia para el clan Kazama".

"P-Por favor no…" ¿Yo?

Eh, ¿qu-que esta pasando? De repente, yo siento algo calido y suave presionando mis labios. La única cosa que yo vi fueron las pestañas de Kazama-san. Mientras que los minutos pasaban, con el suave tacto de sus labios, yo finalmente estaba consciente de que yo estaba siendo besada. Entonces Kazama-san puso sus labios fuera de los mios.

"¿Con que yo-?" Yo abofeteé a Kazama-san duramente en la mejilla tanto que yo pude oir sonido de la bofetada. Kazama-san se dio la vuelta sockeado y con rabia en su rostro. Supongo, que nunca antes había sido abofeteado por una mujer.

"¡Por que tu-!"

"¡Suficiente Kazama! ¡Para ahora!" Osen-chan dijo mientras ella se interponía entre nosotros y miraba a Kazama-san.

"¡Osen-chan!"

"¿A quien te crees que estas ordenando? Fuera de mi camino." Dijo Kazama-san con una voz cabreada.

"¡Chizuru-chan, corre! ¡Sal de aquí, rápido!" dijo ella mientras se enfrentaba a Kazama-san y yo salía corriendo.

"No tan deprisa…" Kazama-san intento pararme pero Osen-chan paró a Kazama-san antes.

"¡Tu, perra! ¡Cómo te atreves a meterte en mi camino!" Kazama-san alzo su voz con peligro.

A la vez que yo salía corriendo de allí, pude oir la voz furiosa de Kazama-san y como arremetia contra Osen-chan. Yo recé por ella mientras corria fuera de Shimabara al cuartel de los Shinsengumi. Me tomo un rato llegar al cuartel mientras que llevaba puesto el kimono, es difícil correr. No muy lejos, Hijikata-san y todos los demás llegaron. Heisuke-kun dijo que ellos estaban preocupados por mi desde que sali corriendo de la habitación y no volvi, asi que ellos se fueron y me buscaron y Osen-chan les dijo que yo ya me había ido, por eso ellos volvieron. Yo entonces fui a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa. Deje el kimono doblado pensando devolverlo mañana.

Yo regrese el kimono la siguiente mañana a Kimigiku-san y me sorprendio ver que Osen-chan estaba bien. Ella me conto que Kimigiku-san era su amiga y que trabaja ahí. Osen-chan y yo estuvimos charlando un poco, luego volvi al cuartel.

Varios días pasaron desde que Kazama-san me robo mi primer beso. Toco mis labios y me ruborizo por el momento en que Kazama-san y yo nos besamos y como mi corazón latia rápido… entonces rápidamente Kazama-san apareció en mi cabeza. Yo revolví mi cabeza para limpiar la imagen de Kazama-san con mi palpitante corazón. No se que estaba pensando Kazama-san y porque el hizo algo como eso a mi. Pero de una cosa estoy segura, Kazama-san quiere que sea su pareja y tener un hijo con él. No hay manera de que yo deje a Kazama-san hacer eso aunque me lo suplique.

Hoy es un dia realmente bonito y el Shinsengumi son gente muy ocupada llendo y viniendo. Yo estoy muy ocupada también cuando les ayudo. Despues de un duro dia de trabajo, me siento en el pasillo y me doy cuenta de que esta oscuro. Desearia que esta noche fuera pacifica también.

Habia luna llena en el cielo y hacia un poco de frio afuera. Dormir en un calido futon es lo mejor. Entonces cuando yo empezaba a sumergirme en mi sueño oi algo.

"Quiero asegurarme de que todo esta bien. Quizas debería echar un vistazo." Dije mientras salía de mi habitación.

Cuando sali fuera, pude sentir el frio de la noche, estaba un poco nublado asique se hacia difícil ver. Mientras que buscaba el recinto, esta claro que no había nada. Quizas el viento es un poco fuerte. Cuando yo iba a volver, mis ojos captaron algo. Con la niebla no podía decir si había alguien allí o no, asi que espere a que la niebla se despejara un poco. A medida que la niebla se desvanecia poco a poco me di cuenta de algo. Esos ojos, ¡eran rojos! Un escalofrio empezó a recorrer mi espalda y mi corazón latia muy deprisa. Es él, ¡Kazama Chikage!

"No sabia que me ibas a dar la bienvenida tu misma" Kazama-san dijo con una voz dulce, mientras que la niebla se despejaba él se acercaba a mi.

"T-Tú…" dije con voz temblorosa y en un instante, Kazama-san estaba en frente mia.

Fin del capitulo 2.

Espero que les haya gustado! Por favor reviews!


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Mientras que estaba allí con mis piernas temblando, incapaz de moverme, Kazama-san se acero a mi y me miro. Mi corazón dio un vuelco con ese ligero movimiento.

"¡No! ¡Dejame!" dije mientras le empujaba pensando que él me besaría de nuevo.

"… Ya veo, tú vuelves a llevar eso de nuevo. Que decepcionante." Dijo con un aburrido tono.

"¿Eh?" _¿Kazama-san no va a besarme?_

Senti mis mejillas volviéndose rojas con vergüenza. _¡En que estaba pensando! ¡Aunque él me haya besado una vez no significa que lo tenga que volver a hacer!_

"…Hmph" Sonrió satisfecho. "¿Podria ser que estés esperando algo más?" dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Me sonroje con sus palabras. Él seguramente que vio el sonrojo en mi cara.

"¡Q-Quien, quien te crees!" dije mientras alejaba mi cara de él.

Pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas y mi corazón latiendo desbocado. Entonces Kazama-san toco mi cara y la giro hacia la suya.

"Ka—" De repente me congelo mientras que algo como brillante pasa entre nuestras caras.

Era una espada, me giré y heché un vistazo. Kazama-san ladeo su cabeza mirando en la dirección desde donde venia la espada y de pie ahí…

"¡Alejate de Chizuru!" dijo Harada-san.

"¡Harada-san!"

 _¡Gracias a Dios! Si Harada-san no nos hubiera interrumpido, no se que podría haberme hecho Kazama-san._

Harada-san parecía furioso, pero Kazama-san no parecía nada asustado. Solo le provocaba.

"Hmph. ¿Y que si no lo hago? ¿Qué vas a hacer?" dijo con una voz engreída.

"¡¿Qué?!" Harada-san chasqueo.

"Solo estoy tocando lo que es mio. Una criatura como tu no tiene porque interferir."

"¡Dije que sueltes a Chizuru!" dijo mientras que cargaba su lanza contra Kazama-san.

Harada-san era un hábil lancero, pensar que no podía tocar a Kazama-san mientras que el me sostenia. Despues de varios ataques de Harada-san, finalmente me soltó.

"Si tu quieres morir entonces concederé tu deseo al máximo" dijo con algo de rabia en su voz, pero su expresión no cambio.

"¡Lo mismo digo!" dijo Harada-san mientras que remetia contra el de nuevo.

Kazama-san bloqueo su poderoso ataque con su katana en su vaina.

"¿Qué?" Harada-san estaba sockeado por el bloqueo de Kazama-san.

Él puso su pie en el pecho de Harada-san golpeándole cerca de un árbol. Parecio que se golpeo realmente fuerte tanto que no se podía levantar. Corri hacia él.

"¡Harada-san! ¿Estás bien?"

"Chi…zuru, estas…bien…" dijo mientras que cayó al suelo.

Entonces varias voces se oyeron desde atrás mientras que le decía que no debía hablar.

"Harada-san, no deberías habl-"

"¡Sano!" Nagakura-san corrió a donde se encontraba Harada-san. "¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¡Hey!"

"¡Sano-san!" Heisuke-kun también corrió. "¿Chizuru? ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Si! Pero Harada-san esta-" Heisuke-kun me cortó. "Sano-san estará bien. ¡No te preocupes!"

"Heisuke, Shinpachi, coger a Harada e iros dentro" dijo Hijikata-san.

Cuando Hijikata-san lo mando ambos asintieron. Luego miro a Kazama-san y lentamente saco su katana de su cinturón.

"Hmph. Que tonto. Solo he venido a tomar lo que es mio, eso es todo. Pero desde que el parecía querer la muerte, yo solo le di su deseo. Y si tu estas tan desesperado por morir también, estare feliz de hacerlo." Dijo con una cara y voz inexpresivas mientras sacaba la katana.

"¡Por favor para, Kazama-san!" dije a la vez que saltaba entre ellos abriendo mis brazos.

No quería ver a Hijikata-san herido también. Se lo fuerte que es Kazama-san y Hijikata-san, pero Kazama-san hirió a uno de mis amigos, no va a quedarse quieto pero yo parare esta pelea.

Kazama-san fijo su mirada en mi y dijo:

"Si quieres saber dónde esta Kodo entonces ven conmigo"

"¿Kodo-san?" Hijikata-san dijo sorprendido.

 _¿Padre? ¿Kazama-san sabe donde esta mi padre? Él dijo que mi padre estaba trabajando con ellos, pero…_

Hijikata-san le pregunto mientras llegaba a donde yo estaba "¿Dónde está Kodo-san ahora mismo?"

Kazama-san le fulmino y luego puso sus ojos en mi.

"El ochimizu es lo que Kodo esta haciendo ahora. Si tu prometes venir, sabras todo" dijo con una voz suave mientras que me miraba.

"¿Eh? Yo… Yo…" mientras que titubeaba, Hijikata-san me miro para decirme algo. "Chizuru-"

"Kazama" dijo Amagiri-san.

Kazama-san miro a Amagiri-san mientras que el aparecia en la oscuridad.

"Chizuru" dijo Kazama-san. "Vendré a por ti otra noche"

Entonces desaparecieron con el viento. Hijikata-san guardo su katana en su vaina y se volvió hacia mi.

"Hace un poco de frio, ve dentro. Discutiremos esto mañana"

"…Si" Volvi a mi habitación.

La mañana llegó y fui a ver a Harada-san. Él fue golpeado muy fuerte, por eso espero que este bien. Me pare en frente de la habitación de Harada-san y entonces, "¡Ah!" Yo salte a la vez que la puerta se abrió y la cara de Nagakura-san estaba ahí.

"¡Whoo!"

"¿Qué pasa, Shinpachi?" pregunto Harada-san.

"N-nada, no es nada" dijo Nagakura mientras me daba un giño y se iba. Entonces yo entre.

"¿Chizuru?"

"Si… um… ¿Harada-san estas bien ahora?"

"Claro. No hay nada por lo que preocuparse, estoy perfectamente bien" dijo con una sonrisa.

 _Se que Harada-san solo quiere estar feliz por mi pero la verdad es, que el esta muy herido y es todo porque yo…_

"Chizuru, no es tu culpa. Es solo que no soy tan fuerte como debería ser, eso es todo" Mirandome a la vez que miraba su mano.

"No. Tu eres fuerte, ¡Harada-san! Es solo que-"

"Gracias,Chizuru" dijo poniendo su mano encima de mi cabeza.

Harada-san dijo que si me forzaba a mi misma por lo que paso entonces él se odiaría asi mismo por no haber sido capaz de protegerme. Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso pero la verdad es que, por mi culpa él esta muy herido.

Mientras que regresaba a mi habitación…

"Yukimura"

"¿Si?" Mire y vi a Saito-san de pie ahí. "¿Saito-san? ¿Ya volviste?"

"Si, por ahora"

Saito-san se fue a Edo para reclutar a mas hombres para la guerra. Me pregunto porque esta de vuelta tan pronto.

"¿Necesitas algo, Saito-san?" pregunte y el asintió. "Hijikata quiere que todo el mundo este presente"

 _Oh, es verdad. Sobre ayer por la noche…_

"Si, estare allí. Saito-san puedes adelantarte"

Saito-san asintió y yo volvi a mi habitación, entonces me dirigi a donde todo el mundo estaba.

Hijikata-san dijo que yo debería ir con Kazama-san porque la guerra se acerca y ellos no tendrán tiempo de ocuparse de mi. Estaba un poco triste sobre lo que el dijo, pero es verdad. Quien quiere encargarse de alguien cuando la guerra esta ahí. Kondo-san dijo que ellos no querían involucrarme en la guerra porque se supone que las mujeres no están envueltas en la guerra.

 _Se que lo que él quiere es que este a salvo, ¿pero que pasara conmigo si voy con Kazama-san? ¿Yo estare realmente segura? El me quiere después de todo._ Pensando eso, volvi a mi habitación.

La discusión termino, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Hijikata-san y Kondo-san. Ellos dijeron que si yo no iba con Kazama-san yo debía estar alejada de la guerra y cuando la guerra hubiera terminado, podríamos vivir todos juntos. Estaba feliz de que ellos no quisieran dejarme ir, pero si me quedaba con ellos entonces Kazama-san seguramente vendría y los dañaría de nuevo. Todo a causa de mi egoísmo.

Yo fui y les conte mi decisión. Ellos me desearon suerte con cada sonrisa; y caras que jamás olvidare.

Cuando la noche llego, mi corazón latia desbocadamente con la idea de que Kazama-san pudiera aparecer. Me mentalice de ello pero me siento muy nerviosa. Ordene mis pensamientos y empezé a unir las cosas que necesitaba. En el momento en que termine, pude ver que afuera estaba oscuro. Me levanté donde antes estaba sentaba mirando afuera.

 _Padre…_ Entonces una voz vino de detrás…

Fin del capitulo 3.


	4. Capitulo 4: Sentimientos desconocidos

Capitulo 4: Sentimientos desconocidos

"Yukimura Chizuru."

La voz parecía pertenecer a Amagiri-san, uno de los compañeros de Kazama-san. Yo no me sorprendi desde que estaba esperando, pensando que tal vez ellos vinieran. Me gire hacia la voz de detrás.

"Veo que has accedido a venir conmigo" dijo Kazama-san. Mi corazón se aceleró al oir el sonido de su voz.

"No te equivoques. Yo solo quiero saber dónde está mi padre, eso es todo" dije mirándole.

Él solo se rio. No me gusta esa risa que tiene. No se que es lo que esconde pero voy a prestarle mucha atención. No quiero que él se lleve una idea equivocada sobre que haya aceptado ir con el porque tal vez yo quiera ser su esposa o criar a su hijo.

Kazama-san vino hacia mi y entonces me cogió en sus brazos.

"¿Huh? ¿Q-que crees que estás haciendo?" grite con mi cara completamente roja.

"Calla y estate quieta"

"P-ponme en el suelo. Yo pued-"

Me dio una mirada astuta. "Estate quieta o si tu lo quieres te sellare los labios" dijo con una mueca divertida.

"¡Q-Q-Que!" dije con mi corazón a punto de salirse, mi cara se tornó más roja.

El sonrió y me dio una media sonrisa.

"No me digas que estás pensando en algo más"

"¡Q-Que, como puedes!"

"Kazama, el juego para después" dijo Amagiri-san.

¡Oh, dios mio! No me puedo creer que hiciera algo como esto en frente de Amagiri-san y yo metida. ¡Maldito seas Kazama Chikage!

Pude sentir mi cara ardiendo embarazosamente, pero la expresión de Kazama-san no cambia. Tal vez lo hace para burlarse. Entonces, sentí que mi pecho se apretaba, por el pensamiento de que el ya estaría acostumbrado a esto.

Kazama-san me llevo en sus brazos y salto de tejado en tejado sin ningún ruido. Podia sentir su aliento al estar nuestras caras tan cerca, asique le mire. Me di cuenta de la forma que tenia su cara con largas pestañas, su nariz y sus labios- el beso de Shimabara de repente me golpeo haciendo que mi corazón latiera mas deprisa una vez mas. Me pregunto si el oyó el sonido de mi corazón al estar tan cerca.

Él se volvió de repente.

"¿Hm?"

Yo entre en pánico a la vez que giraba mi cara sonrojada de él. "N-no, ¡no es nada!"

Después de un rato, llegamos a nuestro destino, Shiranui-san nos estaba esperando. Amagiri-san estaba allí. Nuestro destino parecía ser una posada, en Kyoto. Él se posó en el suelo y pregunto a Amagiri-san si la habitación ya estaba preparada.

"Ano sa…" dijo Shiranui-san. Kazama-san le miro. "¿Cuánto tiempo pensáis quedaros asi? Sabes, a mi no me importa verlo, pero no creo que a los demás les agrade"

Me di cuenta de que seguía en los brazos de Kazama-san. "¡S-sueltame!" Embarazosamente, me libere de sus brazos.

Mirando alrededor había gente que se quedaba mirándonos y entonces mi cara se volvió roja. Baje mi cabeza mientras que sentía la mirada de los habitantes cuando entrabamos a la posada.

¿Por qué Kazama-san siempre me avergonzaba en frente de otras personas?

El posadero nos mostró las habitaciones y volvió. Kazama-san y yo entramos en las habitaciones. Amagiri-san y Shiranui-san también entraron a las suyas. Mientras que estaba buscando la habitación con mis ojos, note que mis cosas ya estaban allí. Amagiri-san debería haberlas puesto ahí. Me gire hacia Kazama-san.

"Ano… Kazama-san, ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

El se sentó en el suelo y me miro. "¿Estás asustada?"

"¿Huh?"

"Dejare la habitación cuando nosotros hayamos comido"

"Huh, comida, quien va a com-"

Me calle al oir mi estómago sonar y entonces me sonroje.

"Vayamos a encontrar algo de comida. No puedes tener asi tu estómago, o te enfermaras" dijo con una media sonrisa mientras que se levantaba y se marchaba.

¡Esto es lo peor! No me creo que mi estómago rugiera en un momento como este. Después de todo, lo oyó. Seguro que el se está riendo de mi. ¡Que embarazoso!

Después de unos minutos el regreso con dos boles en sus manos y los coloco en la mesa.

"…G-gracias"

"Es bueno verte tan nerviosa más a menudo" dijo sonriendo

"¿Huh?"

"Adelante y come. Yo volveré"

"Ano… Kazama-san, ¿Dónde vas a ir?"

"¿Preocupada por mi?"

"¡Q-que, quien pudiera!" solté embarazosamente.

Demonios, ¡porque me preocupe! ¡Solo dejale ir! Comia mientras que miraba la bandeja de Kazama-san. Me pregunto porque se fue sin comer. ¿No comen los demonios o qué?. Bien, yo también soy un demonio y como. Me rei para mis adentros al decir eso.

Después de comer, fui a darme un baño. Era tarde, pero realmente lo necesitaba. Cuando regrese del baño, la bandeja de Kazama-san toda seguía allí. Limpie la bandeja y fui a mi futón.

"Padre… por favor espera por mi…"

~Dias después

La mañana llego y me levante con el sonido de los pájaros. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, no había rastro de Kazama-san. Pensando quizás que el hubiera dormido en otra habitación, me cambie de ropas, entonces escuche una voz detrás de la puerta y esta se abrió.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Akio y el desayuno estará servido en unos minutos"

"Oh claro, buenos días… Ano…¿ha ocurrido algo?"

"¿Ara? ¿Tu marido necesita otro mas o solo para usted?"

"¿Eh…? Hu, ¿q-que?" dije con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

Ella parecía confusa y respondió. "Si"

"Eto… es-eso…"

Kazama-san, ¿en que estabas pensando al decir algo como eso? Pude notar mi pulso acelerado.

"Solo uno" dijo Kazama-san apareciendo.

"Oh claro, gracias"

Ella cerró tras si.

"¡Ka-kazama-san! ¿Qué le has contado a la gente de aquí?"

El se paró en frente de mi. "¿Sobre qué?" pregunto con una voz tranquila.

"Wha-¡no actúes como si no supieras nada!" dije mientras apartaba mi cara.

Mi cara seguramente estaría ahora roja. No le podía mirar a los ojos.

"Heh. ¡Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Shiranui-san rompió en risas. No sabia por cuanto tiempo había estado allí.

"¿Eh…? ¿Sh-shiranui-san?"

"Oh, dios mio. Quien hubiera pensado que esto seria tan interesante" dijo mientras que se golpeaba el estómago de la risa. Kazama-san estuvo en silencio hasta que Amagiri-san llego.

"Suficiente Shiranui. Suficciente con la broma, ¿no es asi?

"Huh… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué broma?"

"Parece ser que él le conto a la gente de la posada que tú y Kazama son marido y mujer"

"¿Ehh? ¿Po-por qué hiciste eso Shiranui-san?" dije embarazosamente.

"¡Callate y piérdete!" dijo Kazama-san con una brusca voz.

Amagiri-san dijo que el malentendido se resolvió, asique no tenia de que preocuparme y entonces ellos se fueron.

"Chizuru"

"¿Si?"

Me sobresalte con la voz de Kazama-san.

"Después del desayuno, ven conmigo"

"¿Huh? ¿A dónde?"

Entonces la puerta se abrió y la mujer de antes entro.

"Siento interrumpir. Aquí está su desayuno. Disfrutelo" Dijo e hizo una reverencia. Levanto la vista y se ruborizo al ver a Kazama-san.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué ella se quedó mirando a Kazama-san asi? ¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento que siento ahora mismo? Mientras que pensaba en eso, mire a Kazama-san quien había ido a por la bandeja.

"Después de que termines de comer, ven fuera" dijo mientras se estaba yendo. Yo lo pare agarrándolo de su haori.

"¿Huh?" sorprendida, lo deje ir. "P-perdón"

Con mis mejillas calentadas gire mi cara. El se quedó quieto donde yo le había parado. Encontré mi corazón latiendo rápidamente y mi cara quemándome. Oi que el se iba.

¡No me puedo creer que le haya parado! ¿Pero por qué? Mi corazón estaba más y más confundido. Me preguntaba donde iríamos. Desee que fuera algo relacionado con mi padre.

Tan pronto como termine el desayuno, Sali fuera, como el dijo. Entonces había alguien de pie junto a el, parecía ser la mujer de antes, Akio-san y ella estaba sonriendo. Me preguntaba de que estarían hablando. Entonces noto mi presencia.

"S-siento la demora"

"Vamos" dijo empezando a caminar.

Akio-san me sonrió, entonces nos fuimos.

¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué Kazama-san estaba con ella? Algo raro ocurria entre ellos dos… No me digas que Kazama-san es… ¡Podria ser…! ¿Huh? ¿Qué eso este dolor en mi pecho?

Fin del capítulo 4


	5. Capitulo 5: Familia

Capitulo 5: Familia

Seguí a Kazama-san mientras que caminábamos a lo largo de la calle. Había mucha gente que me empujaba. Disculpándome a todos, me tropecé.

"Ahh" tropezándome en la espalda de Kazama-san. "Perdón" dije mientras me miraba. El me miro y volvió a andar. Parece que tenía algo que decir pero no lo dijo.

Nosotros nos paramos en una casa de té y fuimos dentro.

"¡Chizuru-chan!" alguien me llamo.

"¿Huh?" cuando me gire hacia la voz, "¡Osen-chan!"

"¿Estas bien? ¿Lo estás haciendo bien?" me pregunto agarrando mis manos. "¿Kazama no te ha hecho nada que no quisieras verdad?

"¿Eh? N-no, no lo hizo" dije con una sonrisa.

"Eso es bueno… pero tu tenías que haberme dicho que dejabas el Shinsengumi"

"Lo siento, pero ¿porque estas tu aquí, Osen-chan?"

"¿No es obvio?" dijo mientras miraba a Kazama-san. "Estoy aquí porque no confío en nadie"

"No necesito tu confianza. Solo date prisa y finaliza con lo tuyo" dijo Kazama-san con una voz calmada esperando fuera.

Ella me cogió de la mano y me sentó y entonces empezamos a hablar y tomar té. Ella me conto que después de dejar el Shinsengumi la guerra comenzó. Actualmente, ella se sentía aliviada de que yo estuviera con Kazama-san; no quería admitirlo, pero sabe que él no es una mala persona. Si algo pasara, él me protegería. Yo me sonroje cuando dijo eso; ella lo notó, me sonrió y pregunto.

"Chizuru-chan… ¿Te gusta Kazama?"

Yo me atragante con mi te al escuchar esa pregunta.

"Que si me gusta… ¿De que estas hablando? … Pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Le encuentro atractivo, pero no se porque" Y mi corazón estaba confuso en ese momento. No sé qué es este dolor en mi pecho cuando les veo a esos dos juntos.

"Estoy con Kazama-san porque él sabe dónde está mi padre; no porque quiera ser su esposa o quiera tener su hijo"

Cuando dije esto, ella sonrió y entonces se fue. Hablar con una amiga hizo que mi humor se aligerara, pero no se porque ella tenía que criar a Kazama-san. No sé por qué, pero me siento realmente extraña viendo a esos dos juntos.

Después de eso, Kazama-san y yo volvimos. Estaba anocheciendo cuando regresamos.

"Ano…Kazama-san… sobre mi padre, ¿cuándo podre…verle?" pregunte cuando entraba en la habitación.

Me ignoro y se sentó cerca de la ventana. Le seguí y me senté un poco apartada de él. El parecía estar pensando en algo profundo.

Pensé si le debería de preguntar sobre Akio-san. Pero sería raro si le pregunto a Kazama-san cuando no me ha hecho nada ¿verdad? Iba a preguntarle pero decidí no hacerlo.

Que estemos los dos juntos en la misma habitación me hizo sentirme un poco inquieta. No me atreví a mirarle a los ojos. Mire hacia abajo mientras que la sombra de la luna golpeaba el suelo. Levante mi cabeza y vi a Kazama-san delante de mí. Pude sentir mi corazón ir más rápido en mi pecho; me puse de un color rojo cuando se quedó enfrente. Pararía el tiempo tal cual esta. Quiero entender porque a Akio-san le gusta Kazama-san. Kazama-san es muy guapo si tu pones atención en él. El color de sus ojos brilla de un rojo como si fuera sangre, mi aliento fluye. Su hermoso cabello de seda se balanceaba suavemente con el viento susurrante bajo la luz de la luna. Esos ojos rojos capturaron mi corazón en el momento preciso. Y el sonido de su voz hace que tenga escalofríos en mi espina dorsal.

"Chizuru… Kodo ha tenido éxito con el ochimizu… La razón por la que Kodo ha tenido éxito es porque quiere revivir el clan Yukimura"

"¿Huh? ¿Revivir el clan Yukimura? ¿Por qué haría padre algo como eso?"

"Padre huh… Kodo no es tu padre"

"¿Eh? Padre… ¿Padre no es mi padre? ¿Qué significa, Kazama-san?"

"Justo lo que acabo de decir, Kodo no es tu padre. Él es uno de los Yukimura, pero no relacionado en sangre… tu eres la única superviviente de los Yukimura"

¿Padre no es mi padre? Yo… ¿Soy la única superviviente… de los Yukimura? Entonces, ¿Qué paso con mis padres?... ¿Sabe Kazama-san lo que paso?

"…Kazama-san, sabes, lo que le paso a mi familia… Si lo sabes, ¡por favor cuéntamelo!"

Me obligue a no girarme.

"No se todos los detalles, pero puedo contártelo. ¿Estas segura de que quieres saberlo?"

"Si"

Kazama-san levanto una ceja a mi respuesta.

"…Satsuma, Choshu y Tosa querían poder de los demonios de Occidente, mientras que Tokugawa usaba el poder de los demonios de Oriente, los cuales eran tu familia, pero desde que se negaron a intervenir contra la humanidad porque ellos querían guardar el respeto de los demonios y la paz, ellos fueron sacrificados" dijo mirando a la luna.

"Eh… por esa razón, ¿ellos fueron asesinados?"

"Egoístas, patéticas criaturas que solo quieren salud, poder y reputación… No saben nada más sobre el mundo…" entonces se giró hacia mi, "¿Odias a los humanos ahora, por lo que ellos hicieron a tus padres biológicos?"

"…Yo… No lo se… No puedo odiarlos por lo que hicieron a mis padres… Me refiero, he pasado la mayoría de mi vida sin conocer la verdad antes de esto… asi que…" dije mirando al suelo.

"¿Quieres ver a Kodo?" dijo mientras se giraba para mirar a la luna. "Los Rasetsu no deberían existir en primer lugar… Nosotros los demonios debemos eliminar todos los rastros que tengan que ver con los rasetsu y… Kodo es el jefe de los rasetsu. Ahora Amagiri y Shiranui están buscando a Kodo por todas partes. Una vez que la localización se confirme, voy a ponerle final a Kodo y a sus rasetsu" dijo girándose hacia mi

Yo salte un poco cuando dijo eso.

"…¿Vas a matar a padre?"

"¿Estas preocupada, aunque Kodo no sea tu padre?"

"Yo… Yo estoy preocupada por él aunque no sea mi real padre, pero él es mi padre; asique por favor déjame verle y poder hablar con él, tal vez pueda cambiar su mente."

Él se calló por un momento y dijo, "Haz lo que quieras"

Me sentí aliviada al oír eso.

"Pero si tu fallas… Lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Kazama-san añadió, y yo asentí. "¡Si!"

Ahora mismo, Kazama-san no es un sin corazón como pensaba. Puede ser arrogante y cínico, pero él no es tan frio como se ve. Es porque tiene ese tipo de personalidad que hace que pienses mal de él. Pienso que mi vista hacia él ha cambiado. Me encuentro a mí misma sonriendo sin saber porque.

Fin del capítulo 5.


	6. Capitulo 6: Mi corazón canta

Capítulo 6: Mi corazón canta

Otoño estaba acabando y el invierno estaba aquí. Kazama-san vino con Amagiri-san y Shiranui-san cuando ellos volvieron hace algunos días. Ellos dijeron que tenían que encontrar donde utilizaba el agua para hacer ochimizu y donde estaba él. Quería ir, pero Kazama-san dijo que ellos no estaban seguro de que mi padre estuviera allí. Quizás habría huido. Él me dijo que me quedara en la posada hasta que ellos supieran donde estaba mi padre, entonces ellos vendrían y me llevarían. Kazama-san, ¿tan lejos te fuiste? Quiero preguntarle, pero no estoy segura. Tengo el derecho a saber, asique hare lo que dijo y esperare. Ahora soy la única que está sola, pero estoy feliz porque tengo un inesperado visitante.

"¡Osen-chan! ¡Aquí!"

La llame y vino corriendo hacia mí.

"¿Asique aquí es donde te hospedas ahora, huh?"

"Si, pero fue una sorpresa que me dijeras que venias"

Recibí una carta de ella, diciendo que vendría a visitarme, estaba sorprendida, bien, estaba feliz desde que pensaba que iba a estar sola hasta quien sabe cuándo. Ella dijo que tenía un regalo para mi, pero no veía que llevara nada. ¿Se le habría olvidado? Bueno, no pasa nada de todas formas, puede dármelo cuando quiera.

"Hmmm, Kimigiku está tardando"

"¿Eh? ¿Kimigiku-san…? ¿La preciosa geisha?"

Ella asintió, diciendo que Kimigiku-san tenía el regalo que me queria dar. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

"Perdón por la tardanza, princesa" dijo Kimigiku-san. Ella no llevaba kimono, sino algo parecido a una… ninja.

"No" ella la dio en la cabeza "ahora que estas aquí podemos empezar, ¿no?" ella me miro.

"¿Huh? ¿Empezar?"

"Tiene razón, entonces, ¡Chizuru-chan!" ella me agarro de la mano y fuimos a la esquina. Kimigiku-san destapo el paño y vi un precioso kimono el cual parecía de gran calidad y muy caro.

"¡Osen-chan! ¡Esto es…!"

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Ella me dijo que ella quería verme en un kimono otra vez desde la última vez que no tuvo oportunidad de verme. Después de que ambas me ayudaran con el kimono, yo vi su cara satisfecha. Entonces cuando fuimos a la tienda de dango y nos sentamos fuera comimos y charlamos.

"Ano…Osen-chan…"

Ella se giró y me miro.

"Chizuru-chan, no necesitas tener miedo para preguntarme algo. Nosotras somos chicas asique puedes contarme, ¿vale?"

"Eto… actualmente, es sobre Kazama-san"

"¿Kazama?" sus ojos se cerraron "¿Te ha hecho algo?"

"No, no es eso… Es solo que cuando veo a Kazama-san o cuando estoy con el, mi corazón late muy rápido y cuando le veo con otra mujer mi pecho… se siente raro… duele."

Estaba mirando al suelo mientras se lo contaba. Ella se quedó callada.

"Ne, Chizuru-chan… ¿No es porque estas enamorada de Kazama?"

"¿Eh?" me gire para mirarla.

"Bien, no se lo que es el amor y no estoy segura si estoy correcta, pero tu no sentías algo asi antes por Kazama, ¿verdad?" Yo asentí. "Asique, ¿desde cuando tienes ese sentimiento hacia el?"

Ahora mi corazón se está acelerando al hablar de el.

"…No estoy segura… pero…"

"¿Puede ser que desde que viste a esa bonita mujer en la posada?" ella pregunto y yo me sobresalte; la mire de nuevo.

"Como puedes—" me pare en la mitad de la pregunta.

"¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Bien… ella es muy guapa y parece muy amigable; y por lo que tu dices parece estar en forma. Este es el único lugar donde se empezó a desarrollar este sentimiento, ¿no?"

Me calle sobre lo que había dicho.

"¿No estás curiosa?" ella pregunto. "Sobre Kazama y ella, me refiero. Si quieres saberlo, entonces pregunta. No creo que Kazama sea el tipo que te miente. Asique no te preocupes; puedes equivocarte. Pero ¿desde cuando empezó tu corazón a acelerarse cuando estas con el?" ella pregunto con curiosos ojos.

"… Creo que cuando me ayudaste a escapar de Shimabara…"

Me pare, pero ella continúo preguntando.

"…¿Que sucedió en ese momento?"

"Bueno… Kazama-san y yo… Nosotros… nos…besamos."

Cuando dije la palabra beso, cerre mis ojos fuertemente. Pude sentir mi cara roja ahora.

"Lo sabia. Quizas tengas mas sentimientos por Kazama de lo que te creías, Chizuru-chan"

Yo abri mis ojos cuando dijo eso.

"Kazama es guapo después de todo, y si algo de eso sucede, tu probablemente te hayas enamorado de él. Por ejemplo, el amor es como la guerra tu estas dentro pero no sabes cuando vas a morir, pero de repente una espada te perfora el pecho y tu sientes dolor y te das cuenta de que es demasiado tarde. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? El amor es tan simple…"

Creo que se lo que quieres decir Osen-chan, pero…

Después de que se fue, ella me conto nuevas noticias de mis amigos, el Shinsengumi. La enfermedad de Okita-san iba a peor, asique el no podía participar en la guerra con Hijikata-san y el resto. Tiene que recuperarse en Edo. Kondo-san fue capturado por el enemigo asique Hijikata-san y los demás pudieron escapar a Aizu.

Regrese a la posada mas tarde de lo que creía. Ella me dejo ir a la ciudad con ella y comprar varias cosas que no necesitare, pero desde que ella es la princesa demonio, quizás ¿necesita estas cosas?. Pero me divertí mucho. Después de que finalizáramos las compras, estaba oscuro, asique Kimigiku-san me envio a la posada. Cuando entre en la posada vi a Akio-san y las cosas que Osen-chan y yo habíamos hablado vinieron a mi de nuevo.

Camine hasta mi habitación, justo cuando deslice mi puerta; estaba ahí; sentado en su lugar de siempre con los ojos cerrados. Mi corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza mi pecho. Mis piernas se empezaron a mover por su cuenta. Cuanto mas me acercaba a él más fuerte era el sonido.

No se si esto es amor o no, pero cuando veo su cara, puedo oir mi corazón cantar. Quiero tocarle. Quiero sentirle; eso es todo lo que pienso ahora.

Fin del capítulo 6.


	7. Capitulo 7: Realización

Capítulo 7: Realización.

Di un suspiro profundo y tembloroso y alcance mi mano temblorosa hacia él. En el momento en que mi mano le tocó, sentí un escalofrío por mi espalda. Su cara era tan cálida. Seguí alrededor de su rostro, el párpado, la nariz, la barbilla y finalmente sus labios con el dedo, el beso de hace mucho tiempo apareció de nuevo en mi cabeza.

Kazama-san, ¿Por qué me besaste aquella vez? ¿Tienes sentimientos por mi? Me incliné cerca de él y pude sentir su aliento caliente mientras besaba su nariz y sus ojos cerrados, entonces oí una voz que salía de debajo de mí.

"¿Estas intentando seducirme al hacer algo como eso?" sonrió insolentemente mientras que abria sus ojos rojos.

Parpadeé por la voz debajo de mí y me empujó hacia el suelo al mismo tiempo. Me sentí como si yo no hubiera visto a esta persona por años. Esos ojos escarlata mirando intensamente sobre mí, me sonrojé. Después de un rato, sentí su dedo tocar mis labios, hizo una pausa, y luego comenzó a rastrear mis labios con el pulgar.

"Kaza—!?"

Mis ojos se dilataron ante la sorpresa de que sus labios sellaron los míos. Él me estaba besando. Se siente diferente, como mas apasionado. No puedo… respirar…

"¡Uhnn!"

Fue el momento en el que pude coger algo de aire, pude sentir su caliente lengua en mi boca. Me estremecí cuando su boca caliente toco la mia y las lenguas se enredan ya que hacen ruidos en el interior. Mi cuerpo empieza a sentirse caliente y noto mariposas en mi estómago.

No puedo pensar más… Se siente extraño y mi mente se está volviendo blanca…

"¿No es porque tu estas enamorada de Kazama?" El reflejo de lo que ella dijo vino a mi mente…

¡Para, Kazama-san! ¡No! Proteste mientras me besaba apasionadamente y después de un poco de lucha por parte mia, finalmente se separó. Pude ver que la saliva trazaba una fina línea con su lengua. Estaba sin aliento mientras le miraba con la cabeza borrosa. Era la primera vez que he tenido este tipo de beso. Entonces, de repente sentí su lengua humeante acariciando mi cuello. Me estremecí cuando su lengua descendió hasta mi clavícula. A medida que se movia hacia el pecho y me besaba, temblé. Después del beso en mi pecho, levantó la cabeza y tomó una mirada profunda en mí entonces se inclinó y beso el rabillo de mi ojo mientras se movía a mi oído y dijo:

"No tienes que llorar, ya paro"

Con eso él se levantó y salió fuera de la habitación y note que mis ojos estaban húmedos.

Me sentí febril por lo que me había hecho. Mi cuerpo estaba todavía caliente y siento el beso en mi boca.

Cuando mire a la puerta cerrada vi que el kimono que llevaba puesto estaba abierto revelando mis pechos. No lo había notado. ¿Cuándo lo abrió? A parte de eso, solo le deje darme un beso… apenas intente resistirme… si no fuera por lo que dijo Osen-chan por ese entonces, yo podría… haberle dejado continuar. Algo está mal. El palpitar de mi corazón no se detendrá del todo…

No puede ser… hacia Kazama-san yo… no puede ser… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de Kazama-san de toda la gente que hay?

Me levante con el frio aire que afuera soplaba y me cambie. Oi el sonido de la puerta cuando me quitaba mi yukata y mire hacia la puerta. Su cara era inexpresiva como de costumbre a pesar de que me vio desnuda. Grite de vergüenza cuando le tire una almohada.

"Chikage, ¿Quién te dijo que abrieras la puerta sin decirle a nadie?" mientras entro Akio-san y me di cuenta de que estaba medio desnuda con el yukata por la cintura intentando cubrir mis pechos.

¿Chikage? ¿Llamo Akio-san a Kazama-san…Chikage? BA-thump. ¡Otra vez mi corazón! ¡Para!

"Ah,¡lo siento! ¡No sabia que te estabas cambiando!" cerro la puerta dejando a Kazama-san fuera.

"¿Eh…? …Ano Akio-san, ¿Por qué estas aquí?" pregunte confundida mientras que simplemente ella sonreía y me enseñaba algo que estaba cubierto.

Cuando ella lo desenvolvió, era un precioso kimono azul cielo con flores de cerezo en el. Era realmente bonito y se veía muy caro, pero ¿Por qué lo trajo aquí?

"¿Ahora porque no te cambias?"

"¿Eh? Cambiarme… ¿Te refieres a ponerme ese precioso kimono? No, ¡eso es imposible! No puedo llevar algo tan bonito… ¡Tu estas mejor que yo, Akio-san!

"Lo desearia, pero este es para ti. Alguien me dijo que fuera especialmente para ti". Ella replico mirando el kimono.

¿Alguien? ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Osen-chan? Pero ella ya me dio uno. ¿Quién querria verme llevar un kimono tan bonito?

"¡Suficiente con la charla! ¡Cambiate ya!" dijo mientras me desvestia.

"¿Eh? Puedo vestirme por mi misma, Akio-san, ¡por favor espera!

Akio-san dijo que ella quería verme en un kimono desde que siempre me ve con ropas de hombre. Ella insistió en ayudar. Ella me ayudo a ponerme el kimono entonces ella se paró y me miro.

"¿Qué tienes en tu pecho?

"¿Eh?"

Mire y vi una marca roja.

¡No puede ser! La noche pasada Kazama-san… ¿Me dejo un chupetón?

Embarazosamente, me cubri rápidamente con mi kimono. "¡E-estas equivocada! ¡No es lo que tu te piensas!"

"¿No es lo que yo pienso? Entonces porque esta tan rojo como un be—"

La interrumpi. "¡Fue una picadura! Fui picada por algo anoche cuando estaba en el baño"

"Hmmm… El bicho tenia que ser grande" ella comento. " Asi que vosotros dos tienen ese tipo de relación huh"

"¡N-no! ¡No es asi! Quiero decir –"

"¡Solo bromeaba!" dijo con una sonrisa.

Continuamos poniendo el resto del kimono. Después de unos minutos finalizamos el kimono y el maquillaje. Akio-san veía feliz de verme. Ella asintió, satisfecha. No podia preguntar de quien era el kimono.

"El kimono se ve realmente bien en ti. Te ves muy bonita, como pensaba" ella sonrio. "Debes irte ahora. Kazama-kun está esperando fuera"

"¿Huh? ¿Kazama-san esta?" pregunte sorprendida. "Ano… Akio-san…" mirándola "…Kazama-san y... eto…"

La mire.

"¿Eres curiosa? Sobre lo que hay entre el y yo" hablo con una misteriosa sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Eh? N-no...Yo..."

Cuando no estaba segura de la respuesta ella dijo.

"No hay nada entre nosotros dos. La razón por la que nosotros quedamos era porque el quería que tuvieras un kimono. Y la razón por la que llamo a Kazama-kun 'Chikage' es para ver la reacción que tu haces al llamarle Kazama-san. ¿No ves el guiñar de sus ojos cuando haces eso? Para decirte la verdad, se lo que ocurre entre vosotros dos porque Kazama-kun dijo que solo estaba interesado en una sola mujer y eras tu. Estoy muy celosa de ti, Chizuru-chan. Ahora que veo lo guapa que estas, podre rendirme" yo camine afuera pensando en lo que había dicho.

Akio-san dijo como lo veía, huh. ¿Qué quiere decir que cuando ella llama a Kazama-san 'Chikage' es para ver mi reacción? …. ¿Soy tan obvia? Pero Akio-san esta confundida, Kazama-san no tiene sentimientos por mi. El solo esta interesado porque soy una mujer demonio.

Perdida en mis pensamientos, oi unos pasos que se paraban en frente mia, yo mire hacia arriba. El estaba mirándome en silencio en el momento en que sonrio divertidamente.

¿Q-que? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Oh no, ¡ahora me siento avergonzada! ¿Qué puedo hacer? No creo que lo supere.

"Hace frio; vamos"

"S-si"

Desde lo que pasó la noche pasada, no le he podido mirar a los ojos. ¿Por qué se ve tan normal y calmado… me pregunto si de verdad no le importa? Hace realmente frio afuera desde que el invierno se acercó. Mis manos están frias. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Fin del capítulo 7.


	8. Capitulo 8: Besos

Capitulo 8: Besos

"Chizuru" me llamó al ver que estaba detrás.

"Ah, lo siento"

El estaba mirándome cuando de repente me cogió las manos.

"¿Ka-Kazama-san? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Sueltame; ¡hay gente viéndonos!"

Cuando yo mire alrededor, la gente nos estaba mirando. Me sentí avergonzada, pude sentir mi respiración palpitando de nuevo.

"Déjales que vean lo que quieran. Tu tienes frio, asique ocúpate de eso"

Con eso dicho, Kazama-san caminó cogido de mi mano mientras que yo andaba algo por detrás. Me sonroje. Pude sentir la calidez que provenia de sus manos hacia las mias. Me pregunto cómo nos veremos por los demás. Kazama-san caminaba despacio dejando mi espacio ya que mi cuerpo estaba un poco frio y porque con el kimono no podía andar bien. Si Kazama-san no tiene sentimientos por mi, el tiempo que dure el estar cogidos de las manos, me hace realmente feliz.

Escale una cima con Kazama-san cogiendo mi mano. Cuando llegamos a la cima, me soltó. Puse las manos en mi boca dando algo de aire caliente para calentarlas entonces sentí algo calido en mi hombro.

"Oh, gracias, pero si tu me das tu haori, ¿no tendrás frio?"

"No te preocupes. Puedo manejar el frio porque soy un hombre" replico mirando hacia mi, nuestros ojos se encontraron.

"Ah, e-esta bien" dije con vergüenza, me gire.

Mire hacia arriba y algo capto mi atención. Era un gran cerezo. Si miras alrededor, hay muchos árboles diferentes, ¿pero porque hay un cerezo en invierno? ¿Cómo encontró este lugar?

Me asome a su cara. "Kazama-san, ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? ¿No es raro que este en el medio de la montaña?"

"En el pasado encontré este lugar por pura casualidad" respondió mirando el cerezo. "Este cerezo florece en todas las estaciones y la razón de ello es desconocida. Tal vez este esperando por algo, quien sabe". El me miro.

"¿Esperando a algo…? Quisiera saber a quién está esperando" dije mirando embobada al cerezo a la vez que sentía que el se agachaba.

Un viento frio soplo y yo tirite. Entonces me acerco a el, como si fuera a abrazarme. Me sonroje otra vez.

"¿¡Ka-Kazama-san!?"

"Tienes frio. Quédate quieta junto a mi asi sentirás menos frio—" se pauso por unos segundos mientras que me miraba, "Hm, ¿Qué pasa? Tu cara esta roja. ¿Cogiste un resfriado?" me pregunto a la vez que posaba su cara con la mia.

Cerca, ¡estas demasiado cerca! Ahora mismo mi corazón late desorbitado. ¡Por favor que no lo escuche!

"¡N-no! ¡No lo estoy! Mi cara esta roja por el frio, ¡eso es todo!" gire mi cara de sus ojos. Él se precipito. Sabia que no era por el frio, maldito.

Volvimos a la posada. En nuestro camino de vuelta, le pregunte a Kazama-san porque estaba de vuelta y el dijo que la localización de mi padre se había confirmado. Nos iríamos mañana cuando no hiciera demasiado frio.

Se siente bonito y calido cuando estábamos dentro. Empecé a desnudarme tranquilamente y vi que la marca del beso seguía alli; avergonzada, me dirigi al baño. Por suerte, no había nadie. No sabría que hacer si me encontraba a alguien. Me meti en el agua tibia y me relaje por un momento. Una voz me sorprendió y me di la vuelta.

"¿Ka-Kazama-san? ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?!" dije gritando y cubriendo mi pecho.

¿Qué estaba haciendo el allí? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿No era el baño de mujeres? Oi ruidos como si alguien fuera a venir. ¿Qué debería hacer? … Oh no, si nos ven a Kazama-san y a mi aquí entonces…

"No, si alguien nos ve juntos aquí…" estaba a punto de continuar, cuando abruptamente me llevo detrás de la gran roca.

¿Q-que era esta posición? Uno de sus brazos estaba alrededor de mi cintura y otro estaba entre mi cabeza y la gran roca que sostenia mi cabeza. Mi corazón latia muy duro y mi cuerpo estaba caliente desde el roce de nuestra piel. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y escuche que sonreia con cara de suficiencia. Miro la marca en mi pecho. Me sentí avergonzada, trate de moverme, pero el agua hizo un pequeño sonido; no estaba bien si los otros nos encontraban. Entonces me agarró mas cerca de el y senti nuestros cuerpos presionados uno contra el otro.

"¿Kazama-san? Mmmm…" Al momento que levante la cabeza, me besó.

Fue un beso largo y pude sentir la suavidad y el calor de sus labios. Un momento paso y el aparto sus labios de los mios. Miraba hacia abajo mientras yo intentaba coger aliento luego senti su mano detrás de mi cabeza y me beso de nuevo, empujándome hacia la roca. "¿Mmn?"

Esta vez el forzó su caliente lengua dentro de mi boca, haciendo que mi cabeza se sintiera borrosa y mareada. Mientras que su lengua trazaba cada esquina de mi boca, pude sentir el fervor. Sentí mi cuerpo explotando, y mi corazón latiendo muy deprisa, sentía como podía explotar en cualquier momento. Lo empuje, con mis dos manos en su pecho. Pero no podía, ni siquiera se movio. El profundo beso ferviente continuo, me trague un poco de la mezcla dulce, que hacia nuestra saliva. Sabía dulce. A pesar de que no podía respirar y necesitaba recuperar el aliento, no paró. Empecé a perder el sentido en mis piernas, y mis pensamientos se empezaron a desvanecer. Incapaz de soportarlo mas, cogió mi cuerpo con su mano en mi cintura. Cuando sus labios se separaron de los mios, pude ver el brillo de la saliva en nuestros labios. No se cuanto duro el beso, estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Los últimos momentos antes de que todo se viera negro; vi su cara borrorosa; creo que le vi burlarse.

Cuando me levante, estaba en mi habitación y parecía ser por la mañana. ¿Me trajo Kazama-san aquí? Me di cuenta de que llevaba mi yukata. ¿Me puso el yukata…? Pensando en que me puso el yukata hacia que estuviera avergonzada una vez mas, el beso de la noche pasada me vino de repente. No puedo creer que Kazama-san y yo nos besaramos de nuevo. Yo no debería dejar que hiciera eso conmigo. Si esto continua, mis sentimientos solo empeorarán. Pero siempre me coge por sorpresa, ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo quedarme o estar a solas con él; si hago eso las cosas se torcerán. Lo mejor, es que deba evitar estar a solas con él. No puedo creer que me haya enamorado tanto de él.

Kazama-san y yo partimos a donde se encontraba padre cuando el sol estaba alto en el cielo. Habia mucha nieve por todas partes. No estaba tan frio desde que el sol había salido.

Nos tomó un tiempo desde que estábamos en el bosque y nosotros no hablamos nada. Yo me sentía un poco triste por no escuchas su voz. Queria preguntarle si era el que me había puesto el yukata, pero era muy vergonzoso. ¿Qué hizo realmente? ¡Nooo! ¡Es tan embarazoso! De todas formas, fue Akio-san. Le preguntare si fue Akio-san.

"...Um... Kazama-san..."

Final del capítulo 8.


	9. Capitulo 9: Tierra natal

Capitulo 9: Tierra natal

Él se volvió hacia mi. No le estaba mirando; mire alejada de sus ojos porque no era capaz de mirarle.

"…¿Estás cansado? ¿Necesitas descansar - no, tal vez lo necesitamos"

"¿Eh? ¡N-no! ¡No estoy cansada! Es solo… la noche… pasada"

¡Ahh! ¡No puedo preguntárselo después de todo! Siento mi cara ardiendo.

Mientras que miraba hacia abajo por mi estado de pánico, el me miro lascivamente. "Anoche te puse tu yukata, si es lo que quieres preguntar"

"¡Asique me cambiaste mis ropas! ¡No lo creo!"

A pesar de que yo estaba molesta en mis pensamientos, su expresión nunca cambio o lo más probable, ni siquiera se preocupó por lo que pasó anoche.

"Te cambie tu yukata porque no había más opción. No te preocupes, no vi nada… al menos" añadió al final con voz.

Mi cara se puso muy roja ahora; ¿y que significaba eso de que no vio nada? ¿Significa que mi cuerpo tiene tan mala pinta?

Mientras estaba a la deriva en mis pensamientos, él me puso sin avisar a esconderse detrás de un árbol. Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero me dijo que me callara mientras me empujó contra el árbol. Podía oír voces desde lejos ahora que he escuchado con atención. ¿Es el Ejército Imperial o las tropas de Bakufu?

"Parece ser que la guerra está llegando a su fin" dijo mientras miraba en la dirección de dónde venían las voces.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Le pregunte a la vez que gire la cabeza hacia el y ahí estaba. ¡Demasiado cerca! ¡Podia sentir su aliento! Oh no, mi corazón no para de vibrar. Me gire cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

"El ejército imperial está tomando este lugar, ¿no es obvio?" respondió mirando con una voz en tono bajo.

"¿El ejército imperial? ¿No está aquí pero en todas partes?"

El asintió en la respuesta.

"Parece ser que ya han pasado. Vamos allí y encontremos algún sitio para pasar la noche"

Como el sugirió, buscamos un lugar para descansar y encontramos uno. Era una pequeña choza. No estaba mal por el frio invierno. El empezó a encontrar algo de madera para hacer fuego. Encontré algunas mantas frías cuando estaba buscando en el lugar. Él comenzó a encender el fuego y se rajó con chispa. Mientras estaba sentado en el otro lado, mirando lo guapo que estaba con las llamas de color naranja-rojo se refleja en sus ojos rojos, en ese fragor del momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Me di la vuelta con torpeza.

El hizo un resoplo sonriendo cuando yo me gire. "Ven aquí y siéntate cerca del fuego sino tendrás frio"

Oh, ahora que lo menciona, estoy un poco lejos. Me senté al lado del fuego, secretamente mire su cara y sus ojos de nuevo como el fuego provocado se reflejaba en sus ojos rojos. Es espectacular. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo?

Después de un tiempo, la noche se encontraba cerca; me di cuenta de que el y yo éramos los únicos en la cabaña.

Ah, a pesar de que dije que no debería estar a solas con él y ahora lo estoy. No puedo calmar mi corazón en absoluto cuando apenas dos de nosotros nos gusta esto. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué pasaría si esos momentos vuelven a ocurrir? ¡No puedo dejar que algo así suceda no importa qué! Si tengo más sentimientos por él, sólo me dolería más.

"…Chizuru" dijo mientras que me sentaba "no te preocupes; no haré nada que tu odies. Relaja y descansa; estas cansada, ¿verdad?" añadió mientras que echaba más leña.

"¿Eh? ¿Y qué hay de ti, Kazama-san?"

"Yo me quedare despierto toda la noche, asique descansa. Nos iremos por la mañana"

"¿Qué? Estas diciendo, ¿Qué vas a estar despierto toda la noche?"

"¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? No te preocupes; no te hare nada mientras duermes. Si no me quedo despierto toda la noche, ¿Quién sabe que pasaría si algo ocurriera? Para de hablar y ve a dormir"

"¡Y-yo no puedo hacer eso! No puedo dejarte despierto toda la noche mientras estoy durmiendo! Tú debes de descansar también, Kazama-san. ¡Si tu no descansas entonces yo tampoco!"

No puedo creer que haya dicho algo como eso. ¡No puede quedarse despierto toda la noche! Ahora lo mas importante es que los dos descansáramos. ¡El esta tan cansado como yo!

"….¿Estás segura? ¿Qué pasa si algo pasa mientras dormimos?" me pregunto.

"Si algo pasa entonces gritare o te levantare, asique por favor Kazama-san, ¡descansa! Se que también estás cansado"

Me dio una mirada entonces suspiro.

"…Esta bien"

Finalmente se rindió de ser tan insistente. Estoy un poco feliz de que haga lo que le he dicho. Estaba sonriendo sin ninguna razón.

"¿Tu no tienes miedo? ¿De que pueda hacerte algo mientras duermes?" me pregunto con una media sonrisa.

"¡T-tu no lo harias! Porque yo creo en ti, Kazama-san… es por eso que…"

"Crees en mi, huh" murmuro para si mismo.

Kazama-san y yo dormimos hasta la mañana. Me levante con el sonido de los pajaros y los insectos alrededor de nosotros. El estaba ahí, durmiendo asique quise echarle una ojeada. El realmente estaba cansado. Me levante y de puntillas fui a donde estaba y me detuve cuando me incliné sobre mis rodillas y miré su cara de dormido. Mi corazón fiel bailó bruscamente dentro de mi pecho. ¿Debo despertarlo o dejarlo dormir un poco más? Pero sí dijo que nos vamos a ir por la mañana y ya es mañana. Sin pensarlo, estiré mi brazo y le toco la mejilla con la mano. Era tan cálido y suave. Se veía como un niño cuando duerme. Me agite a mí misma entonces vi sus ojos lentamente abiertos y me dio un susto.

"¡Eh! L-lo—n-no, ¡buenos días!" dije intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Me miro con una sonrisa ya que sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pero no dijo nada y me dijo que nos fuéramos.

¡El me ha visto! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡No le puedo mirar a los ojos mas! ¿Cada cuanto más vamos a hacer esto? Y porque siempre le toco en el momento que me ve.

Dejamos la choza. Nos encontramos con una gran cantidad de tropas del Ejército Imperial en nuestro camino. Se parecía que estaban en todas partes igual, dijo. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde estaría el Shinsengumi en este momento y lo que estaban haciendo?. Me pregunté si sabía algo acerca de ellos. Curioso, le pregunté y él descontinuado su caminar como él se dio la vuelta para mirarme por un segundo, luego se volvió y continuó mientras me hablaba de los Shinsengumi. El Shinsengumi están ahora en Edo. Parece que perdieron mucho y se retiraron una batalla tras otra. Si lo Kazama-san dijo era cierto, entonces estarían dejando Edo muy pronto y se mueven a Sendai luego siguiente, a Ezo.

Después de un tiempo caminando, estábamos fuera del bosque. Vi algo a lo lejos como unas casas viejas. Cuando nos acercamos tuve una vista de todo. Las casas, las cuales estaban quemadas y la nieve las cubría. Era duro saber que aquí vivió gente, pero vivian aquí. Se veía como un pueblo. ¿Dónde estaba este lugar? Se paró y señalo por encima. Había una casa que se veía como si alguien viviera ahí. Kazama-san y yo nos dirigimos en dirección a la casa.

"Kazama-san, ¿este lugar es…?" preguntaba mientras le seguía.

"… Donde solias vivir cuando eras una niña. Aquí es donde los Yukimura vivian" Dijo sin prestarme ninguna atención mientras el continuaba caminando.

"Los Yukimura… ¿Vivia aquí de niña…? ¿Significa que este lugar es…?" asintió.

Se giro. "Esta es la tierra de tu familia"

"Asique, ¿padre está aquí?"

"Kodo está aquí porque el quiere mas rasetsu y por eso necesita agua que esta aquí para hacer el ochimizu. Esa casa de ahí es donde vamos"

Kazama-san y yo camino un poco más antes de alcanzar la casa, pero entonces algo paso que yo no lo pude seguir. Rasetsu estaban en todas partes. ¿Habria acabado mi padre el ochimizu para los rasetsu? Ellos parecían ser muy fuertes y podían estar bajo el sol. Es completamente diferente a los rasetsu del Shinsengumi los cuales se ocultaban de el. Padre ha hecho mucho por mi, pero, el a transformado humanos en demonios los cuales no estoy dispuesta a aceptar, necesito encontrar otra forma… Entonces oímos una pistola.

"Vosotros os habéis tardado muchooo, ¡Kazama!" dijo Shiranui-san. "¡Seguro que te tomaste tu tiempo! ¿Sabes cuánto hemos estado esperando? ¡Dame un respiro!"

"Kazama, deberías haber estado aquí desde hace varios días. ¿Qué ocurrio?" pregunto Amagiri-san.

Les ignoro y les miro con un look usual ya que quería saber lo que pasaba aquí.

"Kodo está ahí sin ningún movimiento, pero el está enviando rasetsu por todos lados. No estamos seguros de cuantos hay"

Me oculte mientras Kazama-san y los demás se ocupaban. Corri a la casa y cuando estaba allí, abri la puerta; la cara de mi padre se quedó en shock al verme. Probablemente no pensaba verme allí.

Final del capitulo 9.


	10. Capitulo 10: Padre

Capitulo 10: Padre.

"¡Padre!" corri hacia el en un abrazo.

"Ch-Chizuru. ¿Por qué estás en un lugar como este?" me pregunto con voz calmada.

"Por favor, vuelve conmigo a Edo y para de convertir humanos en demonios, padre"

Hubo una pausa después el hablo.

"Eso es imposible. He decidido que tu y yo vivamos aquí y revivamos el clan Yukimura, volvamos el clan a la vida con el poder de los rasetsu. Ahora que tu estas aquí, se resolvió el problema de tener que traerte hasta aquí"

"¿Asique tu estas diciendo que realmente vas a usar el poder de los rasetsu para revivir el clan Yukimura?"

Sonrio mientras que me miraba.

"Claro, eso por eso que he estado buscando los fuertes rasetsu. Ahora que he completado mi búsqueda y tu estas aquí, Chizuru, el plan de revivir el clan Yukimura está completo. Ven; dame la mano, Chizuru. Nosotros te necesitamos para que seas la líder asi harás pagar a los humanos por lo que nos hicieron" dijo extendiendo sus manos.

"Padre, por favor ¡para esto! ¡Esto no es lo que yo quiero! Por favor padre, ¡cambia tu mente! ¡Vuelve a ser el padre que yo respetaba!"

Entonces su cara cambio.

"Parece que tu has vivido con los humanos demasiado tiempo que ellos te han envenenado, ¿verdad? No se te puede ayudar; tendre que ser duro contigo"

Cuando dijo esto, vi unos cuernos que sobresalían de la frente y sus ojos se volvían rojos.

"No puede ser padre…tu… ¿has bebido el ochimizu?"

"Ahora, Chizuru, ven y bebe esto y conviértete en una rasetsu también" cogio la botella con el liquido rojo.

"¡N-no! ¡Por favor, para, padre!" Esta persona no es mi padre. El nunca más será mi padre, él cambió.

"No puedo ayudarte entonces" el forzó el liquido rojo contra mi boca.

Yo estaba tan sorprendida que me olvidé de respirar mientras se obligaba el líquido rojo y espeso en mi boca. Fue tan repentino y la botella de líquido rojo salió de la nada. Me deslicé al suelo tosiendo con fuerza, un poco de líquido rojo pulverización de mi boca.

"Kodo, ¿en qué estás pensando al hacer eso a alguien que me pertenece?" Recolectar rasetsu esta prohibido. ¿Por qué continuas?"

Habia amargura en su voz, cuando apareció en la puerta.

"¿Ka-Kazama-sama? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

El estaba sorprendido de que Kazama-san estuviera aquí; se había tragado su propio sudor.

"Responde" dijo ignorándole y puso sus ojos en mi y luego en el.

"Eso es…"

Como dudó en darle a Kazama-san una respuesta, lentamente sacó unos pequeños cuchillos de sus mangas y los arrojó al Kazama-san y se dirigió hacia la puerta que seguía abierta. Kazama-san esquivó sus cuchillos, pero no perseguir después de él, en lugar de eso se acercó a mí y se inclinó sobre su rodilla y le arrebató el brazo.

"¡Mhm…!" mis ojos se abrieron ante el repentino beso.

Kazama-san, ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Para! ¡Tengo el ochimizu dentro de mi boca! No quieres que te afecte, ¿verdad? Me agarro de su yukata con mis manos.

Siento su lengua caliente entrar en mi boca limpiando cada lugar. Succiono mi lengua y todas las esquinas en mi boca. Senti su lengua por detrás de mis blancos dientes. Mi corazón empezó a latir deprisa y mi cuerpo a calentarse.

"Mm..nn!"

¡No! Kazama-san, si tu sigues haciendo esto y mi corazón sigue asi, no podre parar mis sentimientos por ti. Por favor, para, ¡Kazama-san! ¡No quiero tener mas sentimientos hacia ti mas de los que ya tengo!

Despues de unos minutos se separó de mi boca.

"¿Ka-Kazama-san?" dije mientras que mi cabeza estaba estupefacta

No dijo nada. Escupió algo de liquido rojo al suelo. Se giro y me miro.

"Creo que eso es todo lo que había. Ahora estás bien. ¿No te has tragado nada verdad?" preguntó.

"Eh, n-no. No lo hice..." cuando se lo dije, me gire y ande encima de la puerta, "¡E-espera, Kazama-san!"

El no se paro, asique le segui bajo la luz de la luna, pero no le pude encontrar. Desapareció.

"¿Kazama-san?" pregunte buscándole.

¿Dónde había ido? ¿No planeara coger a mi padre? No, eso no estaría bien. Necesito encontrarle-

Vi a Shiranui-san y Amagiri-san y fui a ellos. Parece que han acabado con todos los rasetsu.

"Oh mujer, ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí?" pregunto Shiranui-san.

"Kazama-san. ¿Dónde esta Kazama-san?" pregunte cuando me pare enfrente suya.

"¿Kazama? ¿No estaba contigo?" pregunto Amagiri-san.

"Es verdad. El corrió sin pedir ayuda. ¿De que estas hablando?" dijo Shiranui-san.

"¡Kazama-san y mi padre se fueron! ¡No se a donde fueron! Kazama-san fue tras el. Por favor, ayudadme a encontrarlos, Amagiri-san y Shiranui-san"

Los dos me llevaron con ellos a donde estaba Kazama-san. Cuando lleguemos allí, ya estaba listo para terminar con padre con su katana en la mano. Padre, por otro lado parecía haberse quedado sin sus cuchillos y sudaba mucho ya. Padre había hecho un gran error, pero aún así seguía siendo mi padre y la única familia que tenía.

"¡Kazama-san! ¡Por favor espera!" dije mientras corria hacia el.

Me miró por el rabillo de sus ojos mientras caminaba lentamente hacia adelante, hacia Padre. Yo sabía lo que quería decir. Quería decir que yo había fallado mi misión, por lo que ahora tenía que matar a Padre. Cuando llegue su katana atravesó el pecho derecho de mi padre. Padre lentamente cayó al suelo blanco y se quedó inmóvil. Kazama-san quitó la sangre de su katana y lo puso de nuevo en su vaina. Corrí al lado de mi Padre.

"Padre..."

Las lágrimas caian de mi cara mientras que le miraba desparecer como la nieve. Entonces su cuerpo cambio, se desvaneció en una pila de polvo. Padre se fue para siempre.

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar, pero después cai al suelo, senti los fuertes brazos de Kazama-san cogerme y abrazarme en el pecho. Me sentía tan calida que no podía volver la cabeza, me deje en su cuello.

"Kodo había perdido su orgullo como demonio cuando bebió el ochimizu. Si hubiera manejado a todos esos rasetsu para revivir el clan, nada habría cambiado. Los rasetsu no tenían futuro y el lo sabia. Probablemente se sacrificó por sobrevivir su clan" su voz era silenciosa pero muy gentil.

"…Solo estoy triste. No he podido hacer nada"

Las lágrimas no paraban, y me acongoje un poco.

Después de un tiempo pasado, me enteré que Padre estaba en el suelo de la patria de mi familia. Volví a la casa y busqué a ver si había dejado nada atrás. Como me examiné en la casa, algo que me llamó la atención. Era un pedazo de papel. Abrí el periódico.

"Chizuru, siento no haber sido un buen padre hasta el final. Sabia sobre el limite de los rasetsu pero no me quería dar por vencido. No había un solo dia que no pensara en la tragedia de nuestra historia. Queria hacérselo pagar a los humanos por lo que hicieron a nuestro clan, pero falle. Lo siento profundamente, Chizuru. ¿Podrás olvidarme?"

¡Padre…Padre! Tu eras la única familia que tenia… ¡No te podre olvidar! Lo siento padre, no pude hacer nada. ¿Me olvidaras también padre? Tu eras la única familia y te fuiste ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir? No tengo a nadie en quien creer o confiar.

Oi pasos desde atrás cuando finalice la carta de mi padre, mis ojos estaban llorosos. Me limpie las lágrimas con mi mano y me gire.

"¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?"

¿Huh? Que extraño. ¿Por qué le importa lo que vaya a hacer?

"Yo… no lo he decidido todavía, pero creo que voy a esperar…" gire mi cara mirándole a el.

No estoy segura si me querrán de vuelta. Ahora el Shinsengumi era la única gente que me quedaba. Cuando la guerra acabara, les esperare entonces…

Kazama-san me contempló y entonces dijo.

"¿Eres realmente tan estúpida? ¿Tú piensas que te puedes quedar con los humanos por siempre? Desde que descubrieron que eres un demonio, es el final. Recuerda lo que le paso a tu clan"

El sonido de su voz sono como una roca al golpear el agua.

"…Pero no todos los humanos son tan malos. Cuando descubrieron que no era humana, me siguieron tratando como a una amiga"

Me miró y habló.

"El Shinsengumi, huh. ¿Tú sabes si estas en lo cierto, no? La guerra ha acabado con la victoria del ejército imperial. Dudo que el Shinsengumi haya sobrevivido" dijo mirándome con una postura fría.

Quisiera creer lo que Kazama-san ha dicho no es verdad, pero tiene razón y seguro que ocurrió eso pero…

"Aun asi… Quiero estar con ellos… porque si me quedo contigo… yo… " mi voz tembló pero reprimí las lágrimas. "Gracias por todo… Kazama-san" le agradeci con los ojos cerrados.

Este es el mejor camino para nosotros. No tiene sentimientos por mí. Si sigo enamorándome más, puede que hasta duela más.

Dio un paso hacia delante y de repente…

Fin del capítulo 10.


	11. Capitulo 11: Inolvidable

Capitulo 11: Inolvidable.

"¿?" me abrazo y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis mejillas aunque tratara de no llorar.

Le abracé. Senti mis ojos más húmedos y borrosos. ¿Por qué me está abrazando?

"… ¿Piensas que no podre manejar lo que venga a continuación? ¿Qué me harás?" estaba y mis ojos se abrieron en sus brazos.

¿Huh? ¿Qué significa eso?

"Kazama-san, que quieres-"

"¿Tienes algo que decir, cierto? Dilo. Dime la razón por la que quieres quedarte con los humanos" pregunto.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué le tengo que contar cada cosa?

"¿Por-por qué te importa? Q-quiero decir hay muchas chicas demonio, ¿Por qué yo? Y lo que vaya a hacer no es nada de tu interés. No tengo porque contarte nada" respondi, girando mi cara con mi corazón estallando en mi pecho.

"Dime la razón y si la acepto entonces te dejare, pero… si no tiene mi aprobación y tu te niegas, vendrás conmigo no importa que. No pienso dejarte con los humanos. No es una oportunidad"

Entonces senti mi cuerpo temblar con enfado.

"Qu-no me ordenes eso. ¡No actúes como si te perteneciera! ¡No te pertenezco! ¡No soy tu juguete! No quiero ir contigo y no me quedare contigo porque estoy asustada y perdido y es porque -¡"

Me pare instantáneamente, tenia que revelarle mis sentimientos.

"Hmph, porque, ¿Qué? ¿No puedes quedarte? Bien, de todas formas no hay problema, tu vendrás conmigo no importa que. Quiero que estes conmigo y eso es todo"

¡La manera en que se rio y su actitud cuando hablo me irritaron mucho!

"¡No! ¡Para! No quiero escuchar mas sobre que tu quieres que este contigo. ¿No tienes sentimientos por mi verdad? ¡Solo me quieres porque soy una purasangre!"

No podía pararme. Siento que necesito decirlo… ¡Necesito decir todo! Nunca antes había sentido esto en toda mi vida.

"¿Sentimientos? ¿Qué quieres-"

"¡Exacto! ¡No puedo parar estos sentimientos que hay dentro de mi! No sabes lo que tu me haces ami. Cuando me abrazas en tus brazos tan cerca y cuando coges mis brazos me haces sentirme la persona mas importante de tu vida y parece que tu me cuidas, ¡pero no es asi! ¡Mis sentimientos no hacen mas que crecer! Se que solo me quieres porque soy una demonio purasangre, pero ¡no puedo hacer eso! ¡No me casare con alguien que no me quiere!... No olvides que tengo sentimientos también. Por favor no hagas nada que me duela mas de lo que ya duele. Por favor… Dejame. Necesito alguien que me quiero por quien soy" mis ojos estaban húmedos y le vi volverse borroso.

Se limitó a sonreír con malicia. "Estás bromeando ¿verdad?" Dijo mientras me soltó, dio media vuelta y marcharse.

¡Ah! Parpadee sorprendida con lágrimas cayendo por mi cara. El no se volvió. Si le llamara ahora, podría hacer algo, pero las palabras… no salieron. No le pude ver, su espalda se volvió negra y desaparecio en la distancia. Finalmente me dejo, debería estar feliz, pero ¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto? Cai al suelo llorando. Mi sueño nunca se hara realidad. Se que el no me quiere y aun asi, tengo alguna esperanza de que el me devuelva esos sentimientos.

Desperdicie la noche sollozando con mi corazón roto. Mis ojos estaban hinchados la siguiente mañana cuando me levante. Mientras que miraba el cielo, mi mente cayó durante el dia. No podía ayudar pero me pregunte a mi misma porque el me hacia sentir asi. Nuestras reuniones pasaban por mi mente. El recuerdo de el, no podía dejarlo atrás. Pensando sobre eso, y pensando en el es la única cosa que podía hacer. Pero ahora… tenia que olvidarle… tenia… que…

Necesitaba volver a Edo, ¿pero cómo lo hare? Tal vez preguntar a alguien en el camino. Fui a la tumba de mi padre, le salude y me despedi, entonces me dirigi a Edo. En mi regreso a Edo, conoci a gente que fue muy amable hasta el punto de indicarme la dirección que necesitaba. Me maneje para llegar mi casa en Edo sin ningun problema. La casa esta llena de polvo por todos lados. Era obvio, nadie ha vivido aquí por un tiempo. Pase toda la noche limpiando la casa.

Me levante mirando el techo desconocido mientras que el sol salía. Yo estaba lista para volver a casa. Es mi propia casa y todavía, me siento un poco incomoda. Probablemente porque he gastado mucho tiempo con el Shinsengumi mientras que estaba con ellos y…

Conclui mis pensamientos. Me levante y mire mi viejo kimono. Dude de si vestir el kimono de mujer. Me cambio mi kimono y sali a comprar. Asi, la guerra continuaba. Había mucha gente viviendo felizmente. Yo era una mas también, ¿no? Compre algunas verduras y volvi a casa. Hice el desayuno y comi mientras miraba el brillante cielo azul. Era muy bonito para pensar que la guerra continuaba.

Las estaciones pasaron y gaste mi tiempo tumbada en el pasillo fuera, mientras miraba el cielo mientras pasaban las estaciones una a otra. Invierno y primavera acabaron y llego el verano.

Cuando abri la puerta escuche un sonido. Estando ahí estaba mi primer visitante, después de tantos años.

"Osen…chan" pronuncie.

"¿Puedo entrar, Chizuru-chan?"

Estaba muy sorprendida de que yo hubiera olvidado de ella. "¡Ah, s-si! ¡Por favor entra!"

La dejé entrar y lleve un poco de té y charlamos. Ella me dijo que no sabía que estaba de vuelta en el Edo. Kimigiku-san hizo una investigación y descubrió que estaba de vuelta en Edo, por eso ella me hizo una visita. Estaba feliz que ella fuera tan amable en venir todo el camino desde Kyoto sólo para visitarme. Ella no dijo nada, sólo tomo té conmigo por un tiempo y luego me preguntó si quería saber acerca de las condiciones de Shinsengumi. Yo estaba un poco sorprendida de que ella mencionara el nombre.

Dijo que no quería saber sobre las condiciones del Shinsengumi, pero ella quería contarme todo lo que sabia.

El Shinsengumi estaba en una batalla final en Ezo. Hijikata-san era el único que quedaba sosteniendo las tropas del Shinsengumi. La tos de Okita-san empeoro en tuberculosis, por lo que murió en Edo. Kondo-san, por otra parte, se entregó al ejercito imperial y fue decapitado. Harada-san y Nagakura-san dejaron el Shinsengumi. Saito-san, Sannan-san y Heisuke-kun murieron en Aizu.

Cuando finalizo, se levanto.

"Chizuru-chan… sigues… " se paro mientras que me miraba con intriga.

"¿Si?"

"…No, no es nada" cerro sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza.

"Ya veo. Por favor vuelve a visitarme cuando pases por aquí. Ten cuidado, Osen-chan" dije mientras la acompañe a la puerta.

"¿De que estas hablando? Tu eres la única que tiene que tener cuidado, Chizuru-chan. Volvere a visitarte. Bien entonces." Dijo mientras que se giro y se despedia.

Estaba decaída al saber que todos los capitanes del Shinsengumi no seguían vivos. Me sente sobre mis rodillas con mi cuerpo temblante por la revelación de Shinsengumi. Siempre había sido su deseo proteger a las personas de la ciudad. Ellos eran tan fuertes… y pensar que están... muertos. Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos corriendo por mi cara.

¿No me prometieron, que viviríamos juntos cuando acabara la guerra? ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué todos se han ido a un lugar tan lejos que yo nunca podre alcanzar? No tengo a nadie mas, no me queda nadie. ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora? ¿Por qué mi vida es tan miserable? Como se supone que voy a vivir mi vida sin ti, Hijikata-san. Eres mi única esperanza, por favor cuídate y vuelve sano y salvo. Me seque las lágrimas y rece por el resto del Shinsegumi y me fui a dormir.

A medida que pasaban los días algo cubierto en una caja vino a mí. 'Osen-chan' estaba escrito en él. Yo estaba ansiosa por verlo, así que abrí la caja y vi mi ropa vieja de cuando yo estaba todavía con los Shinsengumi y me vestía como un hombre. Entonces mi cuerpo se convirtió en hielo y mis ojos se abrieron de aturdimiento. Se vislumbran en algo familiar; el color de la tela era de color azul claro con flores de cerezo. Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas en esa fracción de segundo. Mi cuerpo temblaba, esto me recuerda a él. El kimono que Kazama-san dijo a Akio-san que hiciera para mí. Debería haber caído en el olvido, pero ¿por qué mi corazón todavía lo recuerda sin lugar a dudas? Todos los recuerdos que he compartido con él regresaron al igual que las precipitaciones. La voz de mi corazón que yo había tratado de suprimir parecía desbordarse sin fin, hasta el punto de que me dolía. Mis recuerdos, pensé que finalmente había logrado olvidarlo, pero ¿por qué, por qué pienso solo en el, incluso cuando sé que no lo volveré a ver nunca más? ...¿Por qué?

"¿Qué puedo hacer? Las lagrimas… no se detienen" dije mientras ponía mi mano sobre mi boca.

Incluso lo entiendo. Nunca habría llorado por alguien que he olvidado. Me encanta. Yo lo amo tanto que podría morir. Nunca podría decir que ahora, después de todo... yo ... lo perdí. Mi corazón duele tanto y mis lágrimas se negó a dejar ir. La herida que había intentado tan duramente cerrar ahora se volvia a abrir. No puedo imaginar estar con nadie más excepto con él. Él era insustituible después de todo. Lloré sosteniendo el kimono en mi pecho.

¿Lo… volveré a ver de nuevo?

Fin del capitulo 11.


	12. Capitulo 12: Miedo

Capitulo 12: Miedo

~Después

No había llorado tanto en mucho tiempo. Necesitaba encontrar algo que hacer asi mi mente no estaría ocuapa con Kazama-san. Decidi limpiar la casa, después de haberlo hecho decidi limpiar mi mente y tomar algo de aire fresco antes de que el sol se fuera. Camine por las calles y me pare enfrente de la tienda de dangos. Compre dos dangos y los comi mientras estaba sentada. Mientras que miraba a la gente pasar un miembro de la tienda vino a mi.

"Ano señorita, perdón, pero la tienda está cerrando"

Mire al encargado de la tienda. "Oh, lo siento"

Me levante de donde estaba sentada y me di cuenta de que el sol se había ido. La noche me alcanzo mientras que estaba andando hacia casa. En mi camino a casa note a alguien enfrente mia y me pare mientras me asomaba. Tres hombres sacaron las katanas de sus vainas.

"¿Qué hace una chica joven como tu sola en la calle?" dijo uno que estaba detrás mia.

"¿Alguien te dejó, pobre cosa?"

El otro hombre intento tocar mi cara, pero le quite la mano.

"¡No! ¡Parad!" dije mientras que daba un paso atrás, pero fui parada por el hombre de detrás.

"¡Whoo! ¡He he he! ¿A dónde te crees que vas?"

Sentí frío cuando me di cuenta del peligro. Mis piernas temblaban a lo que me temía que iban a hacer conmigo. No podía escapar, incluso si quería.

"¡Oye! No la asustes asi. Mira, esta temblando. Ven aquí ahora, no intentes huir. Te mostraremos alguno bueno" dijo el hombre en frente mia.

Tenia una desagradable sonrisa en su cara, si no hacia nada… intente coger mi kodachi de mi vaina, pero no estaba ahí y me di cuenta que no llevaba las ropas de hombre. Mi cuerpo tembló de miedo mientras miraba sus caras.

"N-no" dije con la voz temblando. "Por favor, déjame pasar"

"¡Oye! Llévala allí"

El hombre en frente señalo un oscuro valle. Ellos me ignoraron y me llevaron allí. Los dos hombres me estaban agarrando de los brazos tan fuerte que no podía correr. Estaba muy asustada, me sentía muy débil para liberarme. Su fuerza era mayor que la mia, incluso si no tuviera miedo mi fuerza no era como la suya.

"Y-yo no tengo nada de dinero, asique por favor, déjame ir"

El hombre en frente mia hablo con una asquerosa sonrisa en su boca.

"Heh. No te preocupes; no queremos tu dinero aunque tuvieras. Nosotros solo queremos pasarlo bien"

Entonces llevo sus manos a mi pecho y tiro de mi kimono. Los otros dos hombres se reian mientras que sujetaban mis brazos.

"¡Nooo! ¡Paraaa! ¡No me toques mmmhff-¡"

Lloraba mientras que las lagrimas fluían por mi cara y su fuerte mano cubria mi boca con tremenda fuerza.

"¡Whoa! ¡Que vista tan bonita! Incluso de noche, puedo ver su piel. ¡No sabia que era tan blanca y bonita! ¡Quiero ver más!"

Dijo mientras deshacía mi obi.

¡No! ¡Por favor no! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Por favor ayuda! ¡Ayuda-¡ Kazama-san apareció en mi cabeza. Llore, en un momento como este, el era el único que venia a mi cabeza… ayúdame… ¡Kazama-san!

Las lágrimas caían por mi cara como si no hubiera mañana ya que sabia lo que van a hacer a mí. Justo cuando mi obi estaba cayendo al suelo, oí el sonido de algo cortante. El hombre frente a mí dio un grito y cayó de rodillas. Los dos hombres que me sostenian los brazos se sorprendieron cuando el hombre frente a mí cayó repentinamente. De pie detrás del hombre que cae había una sombra. Sus ojos brillaban con la sangre cuando las nubes se escaparon de la luna.

"¿Quién creeis que sois criaturas repugnantes para tocar lo que es mio?"

Oi su voz furiosa mientras que limpiaba la sangre de la espada.

¿Kazama…san?

"¡Bastardo! ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Cómo te atreves a matarlo?"

El hombre que dijo eso solto mi brazo y hizo frente a Kazama-san con su espada.

"No necesito contarle a una criatura que va a morir"

Sus ojos eran frios con el color de la sangre en ellos.

"¡Muere bastardo!"

El hombre grito con rabia contra Kazama-san.

Él se quedó allí como el hombre levantó las dos manos mientras se le acercó. Se trasladó la cuchilla con pereza y cortó el hombre sin siquiera molestarse en usar la fuerza. El otro hombre que todavía me sostenía vio que el otro también murió; luego me tiró a un lado y sacó su katana.

"¿Quién demonios eres tu?" dijo mientras sostenia su katana en sus manos dispuesto a atacar.

"No me gusta repetirme con una criatura patética como tú"

Kazama-san a continuación, puso los ojos a mí y se amplió cuando se dio cuenta del estado en que estaba y lo que habían hecho a mí. Sus ojos inmediatamente se volvieron más fríos mientras fijaba sus ojos rojos lujuriosos al hombre restante.

"¡Como te atreves! ¡Inolvidable! ¡Bastardo!" el cuerpo de Kazama-san temblo de ira mientras levantaba la voz con rabia desde el fondo de su garganta.

El aura entre Kazama-san cambió al instante. Sentí un escalofrío correr por mi espina dorsal cuando sentí su repentino cambio en el aura. Estaba tan oscuro y frío. Se sentía como si no fuera de este mundo. Mi cuerpo sintió un estremecimiento de miedo mientras lo miraba sin pestañear. Tenía el pelo blanco y sus ojos eran de un color similar a la miel y en la frente le crecieron cuernos.

¿Kazama-san...?

El cuerpo del hombre restante estaba temblando de miedo al ver el cambio repentino de Kazama-san. El sudor le caia por su rostro mientras que se lo tragaba. Fue testigo de algo que no debería haber visto. Su rostro estaba desencajado por la muerte y el miedo.

"¡Piensa que una patética criatura como ha tenido que ver mi forma de demonio!" dijo con una voz furiosa mientras que sus ojos crecían con maldad mientras se dirigía al hombre.

Asique, esta es la forma de demonio de Kazama-san.

"¡C-callate! ¡Monstruo!" dijo mientras corria hacia Kazama-san con la katana temblando en sus manos.

Por lo tanto, sabía que no iba a ganar, pero todavía cargo contra él. Esta vez Kazama-san se lanzó a una velocidad increíble como sus cuchillas se reunieron y agrietados con una luz blanca. Se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces me quedé sin aliento al ver la astilla el cuerpo del hombre en el suelo. Kazama-san estaba de nuevo a su forma humana y un chasquido se oyó mientras deslizaba su sangre que manchó la hoja en su vaina. Luego se dirigió hacia mí.

"Kazama-" pare mientras me dio su mano. "N-no" con miedo, cerre mis ojos por lo que el me iba a hacer ami.

Vi como me ponía el kimono cubriendo mi pecho y cogio mi obi que estaba tirado en el suelo y me lo puso alrededor de mi cuerpo frio. Entonces me levanto y me llevo en sus brazos.

"No tengas miedo, todo ha acabado ahora. No puedes andar, ¿verdad? Te llevare a casa." Dijo con una voz suave mientras que sentía el temblar de mi cuerpo.

Lo que el me dijo me alivio y volvi a llorar de nuevo.

"No llores. No se que hacer cuando estas llorando…" me cogió el pelo con la parte baja de sus mano y me quito las lágrimas.

El sonido de su voz la cual hacia una eternidad que no escuchaba sonaba muy dulce en mi oreja. La calidez del hombre al que amo tanto, lo que tanto anhelaba volvió a mi, sin embargo lo siento distante.

Me apoyo suavemente en el suelo y me limpie las lágrimas de mis ojos mientras que veía mi casa en frente mia. La puerta estaba abierta, llevándome en brazos al interior de la casa. Me puso en el futón de mi habitación

"Kazama-san… ¿Por qué estas aquí?"

Pregunte mientras se sentaba. Me miro silenciándose un momento.

"He venido a llevarte conmigo"

Lo que dijo hizo que mi corazón se parara.

"No hay ninguna razón por la que tu esperes aquí al Shinsengumi cuando no hay ninguno de ellos"

"Que…" mis ojos se abrieron con lo que dijo. "¿Qué estás diciendo? Por favor no digas algo como eso, que el Shinsengumi no estará más." Le replique con una sonrisa forzada en mi cara, pero mi voz estaba temblando.

El Shinsengumi puede ser que no este mas, pero hay una persona, Hijikata-san…" Y además, ya te lo dije, no voy a ir contigo" baje la cara cuando dije aquello.

El se quedó mirándome.

"El resto del Shinsengumi y Hijikata Toshizo no volverán. Están muertos" dijo sabiendo lo que yo iba a pensar.

Parpadee con sorpresa mientras que sentía un dolor en mi pecho. "Que, que estas… tu mientes. No hay forma de que Hijikata-san haya… que el haya…" mi corazón dolia y mis ojos empezaron a verse borrosos de nuevo. "… porque el dijo que cuando la guerra acabara, viviríamos juntos de nuevo. No hay manera de que el haya…"

No hay ninguna manera. No intentes mentirme.

"La muerte es la muerte. Acepta la verdad"

Mis lágrimas lentamente cayeron al suelo mientras yo le contemplaba.

Fin del capitulo 12.


	13. Capitulo 13: No vayas

Capitulo 13: No vayas.

"No. Tu estas mintiendo… porque Hijikata-san, el… prometio… es una promesa que el iba a…"

¿Hijikata-san y todos estaban muertos? ¿Estaba bromeando verdad? No había manera de que Hijikata-san muriera. Kazama-san, ¿Por qué me estas mintiendo? ¿Es tu manera de hacerme ir contigo? ¡No hagas estas bromas! ¡No quiero oir nada mas!

Kazama-san vio lágrimas en mis ojos; entonces extendió su mano intentando quitarme las lágrimas. "Chizuru-"

"No… no me toques" le grite y el detuvo su mano en el medio del aire con los ojos como platos.

Mis lágrimas caian sin parar mientras que el se sujetaba su mano.

No quiero tu compasión. ¿Por qué, por qué tienes que volver con esas mentiras? Yo no quiero creer nada de lo que dijiste. Eres tan cruel, Kazama-san ... Mi corazón sabía muy bien, pero todavía resistido creer lo que dijo. ¿Cómo podría simplemente aceptar su muerte tan de repente? Ni siquiera podía imaginar su muerte. De ningún modo.

Él sólo me vio como mis lágrimas caían.

"Dejame sola. No quiero…verte. ¿Por qué viniste?" me limpie las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, pero otras las remplazaron.

"…He terminado de pagar la deuda que tenemos con los seres humanos y con los rasetsu de Kodo es por eso que estoy aquí ..."

De hecho, sentí un dolor agudo como algo me apuñalara en lo profundo de mi corazón cuando él rápidamente se puso de pie y salió de mi habitación. Me dejó de nuevo. Kazama-san me dejó de nuevo. Si sólo tuviera el coraje de decirle en este mismo momento lo mucho que lo amo. Si tan sólo pudiera haberle dicho lo mucho que significaba para mí y lo mucho que lo he perdido casi haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera.

Por favor no te vayas, Kazama-san. No es lo que quería decir. No te he contado como me siento realmente.

Lloré de nuevo, toda la noche, no a causa de la muerte del Shinsengumi, pero debido a la repentina aparición de Kazama-san luego desapareció una vez más fuera de mi vida. Ni siquiera podía decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Por qué estoy siempre haciendo las cosas peor, a pesar de que tengo mucho que decirle.

Me desperté con el olor de la cocina, me duela la cabeza desde que había estado llorando toda la noche. ¿Qué es ese olor cuando yo soy la única en la casa? ¿Un ladrón? ¿No me digas que he estado durmiendo durante tanto tiempo y un ladrón estaba ahi? ¿Que debería hacer?

Me levanté de donde yo estaba durmiendo y de puntillas fui a la sala de estar de donde llegaba el olor. Oí voces cuando llegué a la habitación. Ocultandome a mi misma a un lado, eché un vistazo.

¿Huh? Me asombre de quien me estaba escondiendo.

"¿Osen-chan…?"

Ella se giro. "¡Ah!" Chizuru-chan, ¡estas despierta! Perdona, por estar aquí sin preguntar" me dijo

"¿Eh? No, esta bien, pero ¿Por qué estas aquí?"

"Hmm, porque alguien estaba aquí cuando yo pase, asique entre a donde estabas, pero estabas durmiendo asique espere a que despertaras mientras te hacia la comida" ella sonrio.

"¿Eh? ¿Alguien? No hay nadie aquí, solo yo"

Estaba confundida. ¿Por qué iba a ver alguien aquí cuando yo soy la única?

"¡Hm hm hm! Asique no lo sabes" se rio y se movio de su sitio.

Salte en sorpresa. "¿Kazama-san?"

El estaba sentado y tenia sake.

¿Por qué esta el aquí? ¿No se había ido?

Puso su taza de sake y me miro. "¿Por qué estas tan sorprendida? No soy un fantasma"

Él me dio su voz de tono bajo y después se vertió en aras a su taza vacía y bebió de nuevo. Mi corazón estaba temblando violentamente de nuevo sólo de ver su rostro. Pensé que no iba a llegar a verlo de nuevo, pero ahí estaba ... teniendo bien delante de mis ojos. Me sentí tan feliz que podría morir.

"¡Chizuru-chan!" dijo mirando de mi a Kazama-san. "Ahora que estas despierta, yo me puedo ir".

Me gire hacia ella. "¿Huh? Irte, pero yo pensaba que te quedarías un poco mas"

"No puedo, pero tendre cuidado, lo siento, Chizuru-chan" ella sonrio tristemente.

"Ya veo. Lo siento y gracias por todo. Ah es verdad ese olor, ¿has cocinado, Osen-chan?"

Ella me asintió. "Entretente con Kazama-san, ¿vale?" me susurro al oído.

Mi cara se torno roja.

"Bien entonces, Chizuru-chan" dijo andando a la puerta.

"Ano, Osen-cahn." Se giro. "¿Puedes… ayudarme en Ezo?"

"Chizuru-chan… ¿Es sobre Hijikata?" la mire. "¿Vas a ir sin importar que?"

"Hai"

Suspiro ante mi respuesta. Creo que se lo que esta pensando.

"Chizuru-chan, hay alguien que te puedo ayudar en Ezo sin problema. No es que no te quiera ayudar, pero ahora mismo no puedo ir contigo por una serie de razones que tengo que ocuparme… lo siento. ¿Me perdonaras?" dijo con una voz de dolor.

Cerre los ojos y sacudi mi cabeza. "No. No necesitas pedirme perdón. Se lo ocupada que estas pero te lo tenia que preguntar. Lo siento. Pero ¿Quién es el que has mencionado? ¿Dónde le puedo encontrar?"

"Él esta aquí" se giro hacia Kazama-san. "Kazama te ayudara en Ezo en de mi, Chizuru-chan. Pienso que ustedes dos tienen cosas que hablar, ¿cierto?"

Mi cara se volvió roja. "¿Eh? N-no, realmente" dije.

"De todas formas, ten una charla con el, ¿de acuerdo? ¿No quieres saber por que el ha vuelto?" dijo dándome una sonrisa.

"Ah, bien… yo-"avergonzada aparte mi cara pensando en lo que dijo la noche pasada.

"He venido a llevarte conmigo"

Hice un sonido a la vez que agachaba mi cabeza.

"¿Has recordado algo? Asique, me voy, Chizuru-chan" dijo mientras se iba.

"Si, por favor ten cuidado y cuídate, ¡Osen-chan!"

La abrace a la vez que me abrazo.

Entonces fui a donde estaba Kazama-san y entre en la habitación. Estaba tomando sake y me miro.

Es algo torpe lo que le dije anoche. ¿Cómo puede ayudarme a Ezo?

"Um… Kazama-san-¡"

Mi estómago rugió y pare de hablar. Sintiendome embarazosa, me cubri mi estómago con las manos mirando el suelo. "¡Tr-traere la comida!" dije yendo a la cocina.

Volvi en un momento. Kazama-san estaba sentado ahí. Su cara no había cambiado. Tome lugar en el suelo y lo mire. Mi corazón siempre canta con el.

"Kazama-san... um…" me gire. "Yo.. um.. yo…"

Kazama-san puso su taza de sake y se sento al lado mia.

"Hay un barco que parte a Ezo mañana pronto, pero nosotros tenemos un camino hasta Aizu. Estate lista por la mañana"

Me gire hacia el mientras que le escuchaba, me sonroje. "Eh, oh, si"

Cuando me escucho, yo escuche su risa. No había escuchado su risa o visto su media sonrisa en mucho tiempo. Pero ahora que la oigo, vuelvo a estar feliz.

La mañana llego y yo abri los ojos cuando oi algo. Kazama-san se estaba cambiando. Vi su pecho ancho y entonces me sonroje. Que, ¿Por qué se esta cambiando en mi habitación? Avergonzada, cerre mis ojos y le escuche.

"Asique estas levantada. Aquí están tus ropas para que te cambies también" dijo mientras acababa de cambiarse.

Sali de mi futon y le mire. ¿Huh? Sus ropas… son diferentes de lo usual. ¿Por qué se ha cambiado en algo como eso? Como si leyera mis pensamientos hablo.

"Nosotros no llamaremos la atención si vamos vestidos asi. Date prisa y cámbiate, no te entretengas" se giro y salio. Ah, ya se por que.

Después de que me cambie, fuimos a Aizu y abordamos el barco del Ejército Imperial de Ezo, tal como dijo. Me vio cuando salí de la casa y simplemente sonrio en un resoplido de mí. ¿Realmente parezco graciosa? Pero se ve bien con la ropa nueva. Pienso mientras miro fijamente sin rumbo. He encontrado mi corazón tiembla mucho en mi pecho de nuevo, pero de alguna manera me dolía al mismo tiempo.

Después de un largo paseo en el barco, llegamos a Ezo. Kazama-san me llevó a donde estaba el campo de batalla. Se detuvo e hizo un gesto. Señaló con la mano. Me acerqué a su lado y mire a donde señalaba.

"Eso es…"

"Por aquí es donde el murió, Hijikata Toshizo"

Fin del capitulo 13.


	14. Capitulo 14: Gracias - Te quiero

Capitulo 14: Gracias – Te quiero.

Caminé hacia adelante cuando vi un paño rojo tirado en el suelo. Mi corazón se sentía pesado mientras me acercaba. La letra "sinceridad" estaba escrito en él. Fue el estandarte del Shinsengumi. A pesar de que la tela estaba rota y quemada, todavía se puede leer. El agua se estaba formando en mis ojos mientras me detuve y alargué la mano para agarrar la tela en el suelo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra mientras yo agarraba la tela roja, rota, quemada en mi pecho. El Shinsengumi estan realmente... ya no están. Mis amigos, cada uno, realmente me dejaron.

Sentí el golpe del viento frío por delante de mí; Oí pasos que se pararon a mi lado.

"Le dispararon al intentar rescatar a sus hombres. Incluso cuando supo que iban a perder, nunca se echó atrás. Al menos hay otros que no han luchado por la riqueza, el poder o la fama. Ellos hicieron una buena pelea, incluso por simples humanos". Su voz era calmada y baja, no literalmente suave. Estaba mirando al vasto campo de batalla mientras que su pelo se balanceó suavemente con el viento. "Sin embargo, yo no le odio por ello." Su voz se volvió suave tan pronto como se dio la vuelta y me miró. Pude ver una división cálida sonrisa en los labios.

¿Eh? ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿No quería matarlos? ¿Por qué él...?

Miré hacia el cielo azul claro brillante mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Vi el Shinsengumi usando sus abrigos azules mientras caminaban felizmente juntos. Nunca les voy a ver de nuevo. Nunca ... nunca ... otra vez ... Kondo, Hijikata-san, Sannan-san, Okita-san, Saito-san, Heisuke-kun, Harada-san, y Nagakura-san ... a todos, lo siento y muchas gracias por todo. Nunca olvidaré a todos ustedes, he visto una vez en mi vida. Mis mejores amigos, mis primeros amigos cuando llegué en Kyoto sin conocer a nadie, gracias.

Finalmente logré dejar de lado la sensación de dolor en el pecho inestable mientras Kazama-san y yo regresamos de Ezo. Ahora sí que estoy sola. ¿Qué debo hacer a partir de ahora ya que mis amigos no están presentes? Mientras pensaba en mi futuro sin cumplirse, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo. Entonces sentí una mano enjugar las lágrimas en mi cara. Sorprendida, miré hacia arriba cuando me di vuelta.

"Kazama-san..." Mi dolor de corazón traumáticamente con sólo mencionar su nombre. "¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Por favor, no hagas algo que va a hacerme ilusiones." Le dije mientras sostenía a un lado de mi cara con lágrimas con la mano.

"Si se va a poner tu esperanza en ello entonces ten esperanza. Puedes esperar cualquier cosa mientras este cerca. No te dejare mientras que estes asi. Todavía no, no ahora..."

Me dio su voz baja de nuevo en silencio. Mis lágrimas caían de nuevo sólo por oír lo que dijo. Incluso si él no lo decía en serio, me hizo feliz. Yo lo quería mucho; ¿cómo podría imaginarlo fuera de mi vida de nuevo?. Le puse la mano sobre la suya.

"Gracias." Dije, cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas se escaparon y se las secó con la otra mano. Le mire. "No sé si quieres oír esto, pero por favor, escúchame, porque yo lo quiero decir. He estado manteniendo a mí misma durante mucho tiempo, pensando que tal vez no tuviera la oportunidad de volver a repetirlo, no tenía ni idea de por qué volviste, pero quería decirtelo que no importa qué, que yo ... "Reuní todo mi valor a medida que continué," te amo, Kazama-san. No tienes porque volver mis sentimientos. Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti siempre y cuando llegue a permanecer a tu lado y estar contigo, entonces eso es suficiente".

El me miro por un momento.

"Deja de bromear"

Mi corazón estaba con angustia cuando dijo es, pero quería seguir con mis verdaderos sentimientos.

"¡N-no estoy bromeando! ¡Seriamente te quiero! Te quiero mas que a mi vida, ¡tu eres todo para mi! Te amo tanto que podría morir. Se que tu no me amas, pero yo no puedo parar de amarte…. Incluso si tu no me quieres y quieres un hijo, ¡no me importa! Porque no puedo detener estos sentimientos que tengo por ti… asique… por favor…"

Se lo dije con las manos temblando en mi pecho. El me estaba mirando, entonces me abrazo.

"¿No te he dicho que pares esta broma?"

Me dijo bajo en mi oído. Aunque me dijera que parara, pero porque era su voz tan gentil. Pude sentir mi corazón explotar.

"Broma, pero no estoy bro-"

"¿Por qué eres tan estúpida por sólo saber acerca de cómo te sientes y no por los demás? No decidas mis sentimientos por tu cuenta." Él me abrazó un poco más apretado. "Me gustas." Mis ojos se abren mientras me quedaba helada con curiosidad en sus brazos. "Al principio sólo estaba interesado en ti como un demonio femenino... Me gustaría haber perdido el interés en un demonio femenino en muy poco tiempo, pero debido a los Shinsengumi, te he visto incontables veces. Sólo tenías una excusa para deshacerse de mi aburrimiento con los Shinsengumi".

Le iba a preguntar que narices quería decir, pero el continuo.

"De todas formas si te gusto o no, tu vas a ser mia. No te dejare ir. Tu eres mia y solo mia, ¿lo entiendes?"

Cuando acabo de hablar se paro. Llore de nuevo mientras que estaba en su abrazo calido, el abrió su corazón a mi.

Al día siguiente, me desperté con Kazama-san por ningún lado. Me senté fuera de la puerta grande mirando el árbol grande, ya que se balanceaba con el viento susurrante. Pensando para mí, ¿por qué me gustaría? ¿Es realmente debido a la Shinsengumi? Lo que sí dijo que yo le gustaba, pero ¿es realmente similar, que pensé que era y no sólo la piedad?

Al tiempo que todos los pensamientos imprudentes, una sombra apareció en el patio frente a mí.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" me pregunto mientras que me miraba durante un largo rato. "¿Estas preocupada de que te pueda dejar atrás?"

Le mire con confusión.

"Se ve en tu cara cualquier cosa que estés pensando… y ahora, tu lloras"

Levanto su mano y toco mi cara mientras que me quitaba las lágrimas.

"Oh…" es verdad mis ojos están húmedos. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

"No creas que soy como los débiles humanos quienes puede morir fácilmente. No voy a dejar que alguien que llora como tu atrás"

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los mios.

"Se que no vas a morir tan fácilmente… pero…"

Una fría brisa sopló por lo que me hizo a temblar un poco. Él puso su haori alrededor de mi hombro.

"El viento es un poco fuerte. Vamos dentro."

"Pero todavía quiero permanecer aquí un poco más."

Se me quedó mirando; no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó a mi lado inaudible. Sentí su calor y mi corazón comenzó a hacer todo tipo de ruido. Me acerqué un poco más cerca de él y descansar mi cabeza en su hombro. Me sintió y volvió la cara hacia mí mientras me miraba. Mientras sentía su mirada, me sonrojé con timidez, luego me di cuenta de que sus brazos me habían rodeado, dibujo mi cuerpo más cerca de su. Su cara estaba sólo pulgadas de distancia de la mía.

"Ka-Hnn!"

Su boca se presionó contra la mía. Mi cuerpo se puso tenso por la sorpresa, pero sólo un momento pasó antes de que me di cuenta de que esto se sentía... bueno. Poco a poco me cerré los ojos mientras sentía el calor de su aliento se mezclaba con la mía. La ternura de los labios envía un hormigueo arriba y abajo de mi espina dorsal. Nunca había aprendido cual suave podría ser su beso. Luego se retiró lentamente. Mi mente estaba todavía nebuloso cuando habló con una sonrisa.

"Tu no te resistes. Asique eso es una prueba"

"Que, ¿Qué quieres…?"

Mi mente temblo en el momento de pasión que tuvimos, asique no estoy segura de que se refiere.

"No muestres esa cara a nadie; es inolvidable"

"Q-que que dices…" con mi cara roja "Bien, bueno"

Estaba hipnotizada por el sonido de su voz. Entonces empezó a hablar mas bajo.

"Chizuru-" se pauso mirándome buscando lo que quería decir. "Ven conmigo. Los demonios decidimos escondernos de los humanos por esta guerra. No necesitamos su derecho. Te llevare conmigo si quieres o no. Es la única razón por la que volvi"

Entonces cuando iba a decir algo hablo, "No necesitas decir nada. Tu vienes. Quiero tenerte entre estos brazos por siempre"

Miró hacia mí con tanta intensidad que me sentí como si estuviera derritiendo. ¡Esto no es justo! ¡No me mires a mí de esa manera! Yo ya sabía la respuesta antes de que me contestase.

"Pero no se nada de demonios… ¿Estas seguro de que será bueno para mi ir?"

"Esta decidido. Tu vienes conmigo. Nadie se opondrá a lo que hago ni a lo que quiero. Y de todas formas, eres la mujer que he elegido, deberías estar agradecida"

Se sento y me cogio la mano. "Vamos dentro. No querras coger un resfriado." Dijo mientras me llevaba dentro sin escucharme.

Abrio la puerta de mi habitación y la cerro. Mientras que me iba a mover, mi pie piso mi kimono causando que cayera.

"Ah!"

Sus manos me rodearon mientras que estaba intentando ayudarme para no caerme, pero su movimiento me cogio por sorpresa. Cause que los dos cayéramos en el suelo.

Fin del capitulo 14.


	15. Capitulo 15: Malentendido

Capitulo 15: Malentendido.

Se burló y habló con una sonrisa burlona, ya que ambos estábamos arrugados juntos. "Hmph. Yo iba a ayudarte y ahora mira lo que has hecho."

Sentí su peso sobre mí el momento en que se estrelló. Su brazo estaba alrededor de mi cabeza. Mi cara estaba roja mientras me sonrojé y le di la espalda.

"L-lo siento. No pretendía esto. Yo solo…"

"Asique, ¿estás diciendo que me das la bienvenida?" me pregunto girando mi cara a el.

Mi cuerpo se sorprendió cuando su boca presiono contra la mía. Como siempre, él me encontró con la guardia baja y me tomó por sorpresa todo el tiempo.

"Kaza..."

Le llamé por su nombre. Estaba jadeante cuando el aire blanco voló alrededor de la boca; pero fui silenciada por su beso... otra vez. No mucho tiempo después del beso suave, metio su lengua dentro de mi boca. A medida que su lengua caliente descubrió la mia, bailaban como pétalos de flor de cerezo esparcidos por el viento y el placer vibró a través de mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo se volvió caliente en el instante en que nuestras lenguas se unieron y se mezclaron. Su cara estaba sólo a pulgadas de distancia mientras que se separó, me besó de nuevo en esa fracción del momento mientras tomaba aire me miró. Su beso comenzó a ponerse duro como si me quería en ese momento. A pesar de que yo quería continuar el beso, sin embargo, me faltaba el aire. Traté de recuperar el aliento ya que todavía me besaba más o menos, y probablemente se dio cuenta, por lo que se alejó con la saliva trazando una línea delgada con nuestras lenguas y desaparecio lentamente en el aire. Por supuesto, yo estaba sin aliento y me sentí como si mi mente estuviera completamente en blanco y mi cabeza borrosa.

Cuando recupere algunos de mis sentidos, me di cuenta de algo húmedo y caliente alrededor de mi oído, me di cuenta que era su lengua. Luego sopló suavemente sobre la piel humedecida de mi enviando un hormigueo de sensaciones debajo de mi cuerpo mientras crujía mi oído; me retorcí un poco al ligero toque de su lengua suave. La sensación repentina que recibí me dio una sacudida brusca.

Sentí su pelo suave corría por el cuello y la barbilla mientras descendía hasta mi pecho. A continuación, sacó el kimono abrió la mitad revelando de mis pechos. Mi cara enrojeció al sentir el aire fresco en mi pecho desnudo. Mientras sentía todas las sensaciones que me dio, me escapó un sonido extraño que me hizo tapar la boca por la sacudida. Le oí sonreir divertido mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

"Dejame oir mas ese sonido que proviene de ti" movio sus manos fuera de mi boca. Causandome enrojecerme de nuevo.

"¡MM!" Me beso de nuevo. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y se movieron dentro. Era muy rudo, pero se sentía muy bien. Mi mente empezó a desvanecerse cuando senti su mano en cintura debajo de mi obi.

"No Kazama-san. Que-" No había finalizado porque el me tapo la boca de nuevo. Traté de empujarle con fuerza en el pecho, pero él sólo cerraba la boca con demasiada fuerza. ¿Que debería hacer? No estaba preparada para esto, después de todo. Me sentí un poco con miedo. Oí el sonido de mi obi deshacerse a medida que caía y el toque de su mano mientras se deslizaba entre mi kimono y mi piel, enviando un hormigueo y sacudidas por todo el cuerpo. Él puso su mano todavía en el lado de mi cintura ya que siente mi piel.

Estaba agarrando con fuerza sobre su yukata mientras separaba nuestras bocas que me permitiera un poco de aire. Se quedó mirando hacia abajo en mi cuerpo, que todavía estaba cubierto con la mitad de mi kimono y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Parecía contento y satisfecho, a pesar de que mi cuerpo apenas se exponia.

Todavía jadeaba bajo el intenso beso cuando sentí sus labios en el otro lado de mi cuello y me tiró con sorpresa.

"¡Nhna..!" cerre mis ojos mientras que me besaba la oreja.

"Eres sensible en todos lados"

Cerre mis labios mientras que sentía su aliento en mi oreja mientras me besaba y hablaba, causándome temblores.

"N-no, no lo soy…"

Sonrio al ver el sonrojo en mis mejillas mientras que intentaba atraer mi atención.

"¿Por qué no probamos entonces?" dijo con intriga

Mis ojos volteados de ancho, con un susto cuando sentí sus labios comenzar a besar mi cuello hasta mi pecho de nuevo cuando terminó de hablar.

"Nnn! K-Kazama-san..." gemí, perdiendo los dos ojos, dije con voz temblorosa, cuando de repente se detuvo y puso los ojos en la puerta de la esquina de su ojo. Parpadeé ante su repentina parada y vi que sus ojos estaban bloqueados en la puerta.

"¡Kazama—!" escuche una voz que decía mi nombre y me asuste.

"¡Chizuru-chan! ¡Chizuru-chan! ¿Estas ahí?"

¿Huh? Era la voz de Osen-chan. Sorprendida, me levante y me puse el kimono. Me puse muy deprisa el kimono, dejando el obi en el suelo mientras que ordenaba la habitación y escuchaba como Kazama-san se quejaba detrás mia. ¡Maldicion! ¿Se esta burlando de mi? ¿Pero esto no ha sido solo para burlarse no?

Osen-chan estaba ahí mientras que yo iba a la puerta. Me quede congelada cuando la vi.

"O-Osen-chan"

"Chizuru-chan, ¿Por qué esta la puerta abierta? ¿Esta todo bien? No estas herida ni -" se paro mientras que sus ojos miraron algo en mi.

"¡Ah! La puerta. Olvide cerrarla"

"Chizuru-chan—"

"¿Osen-chan?"

Mientras que la miraba, había algo detrás mio. Vi como estaba Kazama-san ahí. ¿Desde cuando estaba ahí? No le había notado.

"¡Chizuru-chan! ¿Te hizo Kazama eso? ¿Te forzó? ¿Estas herida en alguna parte?" pregunto.

"N-no, el no lo hizo. ¿Por qué dices de repente…eso?"

"¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Te ha amenazado con no decirle a nadie?" Ella levantó la voz mientras me tocaba el kimono en el cuello.

Miré hacia abajo, donde tocó y vi que el kimono era un poco flojo mostrando el cuello y la clavícula con manchas rojas en todas partes. Yo estaba con prisas y no he tenido tiempo para fijarlo bien. Me di cuenta de que se trataba de las marcas de beso de hace un momento, cuando Kazama-san me dio un beso allí. Mi cara se puso roja mientras miraba a su vez.

"¡Ah! N-no! Esto no es—"

"¡Kazama! ¡Como te atreves a hacerle cosas como estas a Chizuru-chan sin su permiso!" Fruncio los ojos mientras que levantaba la voz.

"Hmph. ¿Algo como que?" creando un aire de suficiencia mientras que intentaba bajarla la voz.

"¡Ah! ¡N-no! ¡Por favor para! ¡No ha sido asi! Es solo… eto… solo… " ella me miraba a mi pánica sobre lo que iba a decir, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, asique ella me puso una mano y se giro a Kazama-san.

"¡Kazama! ¡Quedate donde estas! ¡No te atrevas a irte a ninguna parte!"

Después de que ella acabo con el, me llevo a mi habitación.

"Ano ne, Chizuru-chan, ahora puedes contarme todo lo que te hizo. ¿Te forzó?" me pregunto y sacudi la cabeza. "¿Dijo que no se lo deberías contar a nadie? No tengas miedo, estoy contigo, Chizuru-chan." Negué de nuevo.

"No.. No es como tu piensas Osen-chan. No estoy en contra de… bueno, solo fue… tu sabes… umm… sabes… um…."

"¡Ya veo! Asique es eso. Tenias que habérmelo dicho antes. Asique vosotros dos habéis hecho eso huh. Estoy feliz por ti" me sonrio mientras que noto la razón de porque no s elo había dicho.

"Eh… e-eto… bien… hicimos algo… yo pienso…" dije mientras evitaba mi cara.

Regresamos y el estaba donde ella le había dejado. Fue a el.

"Espero que mantengas tu promesa, Kazama"

"Hmph. Que cosa mas estúpida dices. No necesitas recordármelo. Si has acabado, apurate y piérdete."

Se giro hacia mi y se disculpo.

"Osen-chan, por favor no hagas eso. Eres la princesa de los demonios, asique no hagas eso" dije mientras la cogia de las manos.

Ella sonrió a mí antes de que ella se fue y me dijo que si Kazama-san no mantiene su promesa que le dijo a ella se iba a enterar. Ella siempre parecía alegre. Me hubiera gustado que encontrara a alguien que fuera tan bueno como ella en el futuro.

Amagiri-san ya estaba allí con Kazama-san cuando volví a decir adiós a ella. Me preguntaba lo que estaban hablando. Me acerqué a ellos en voz baja, pero cuando llegué allí ya había terminado.

"Bien entonces, perdónenme" Amagiri-san desaparecio.

"Chizuru, nos vamos. Si necesitas cosas que acabar entonces ve y hazlas. Te esperare aquí" dijo girándose a mi.

"¿Ya?" gire mi cara y ande hacia el.

"No podemos estar aquí mas tiempo, la guerra se esta alargando" dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor mia.

"Lo se. Estaré lista"

Poco después de eso, Kazama-san me llevó en sus brazos cuando llegamos al pueblo demonio oculto. Ya que era un pueblo demonio, había demonios por todas partes. Todos los ancianos y los más jóvenes fueron y saludaron a Kazama-san. Los ignoró mientras continuaba caminando directamente a la puerta grande. Usó su poder demoníaco para abrir la puerta llevándome adentro.

Entró en una habitación que parecía estar lista para cualquier huésped. Él me puso abajo.

"Esta será tu habitación desde ahora hasta la ceremonia de boda"

La palabra boda me hizo enrojecerme. Mi corazón empezó a vibrar intensamente en mi pecho.

"A-ano…"

"¿Hm?"

Fin del capitulo 15.


	16. Capitulo 16: Boda

Capitulo 16: Boda

"Ya sabes… ¿Por qué hay algunos humanos alrededor de los demonios? ¿No se supone que es una aldea de demonios?" pregunte curiosamente.

"Sabia que me preguntarías eso" el se sentó.

"¿Huh?"

"Toma asiento, te contare la razón"

"Oh, v-vale"

Me sente frente a el. Cuando tome asiento, él habló.

"Ellos son demonios. Están en sus formas de humanos porque ellos están solteros e intentan encontrar una pareja. Cuando tu encuentras y te casas, te quedas en tu forma de demonio para el resto de tu vida. Asique esos que están en formas humanas es porque no se han casado"

"…Ya veo, asique ese es el por qué veo a varios de ellos. ¿Son también purasangres? ¿Se quedaran asi para siempre si no encuentran a nadie?"

"Ellos lo estarán tanto como ellos quieran, pero solo hasta que encuentren a una pareja y se aparean. No son ninguna purasangres. Purasangre es solo el nombre de uno grande."

¿Asique esto significa que Kazama-san es el jefe de los demonios aquí? ¿Qué voy a hacer si yo… ¡Ah! Nonono. No te adelantes, ¡Chizuru! No hay manera de que pueda ser yo. Podria ser cualquiera. Me apunte a mi misma después de todos los pensamientos inquietos. Entonces oi una risa.

"¿Q-que es tan gracioso?" mis mejillas se volvieron rojas.

"Heh, todas tus reacciones son interesantes. Nunca me aburriré, de eso estoy seguro" dijo con una curva en sus labios.

"¿Huh? ¡Q-que estas…!"

Me senti avergonzada, deje de hacer eso. ¡Maldición! No lo tenia que haber dicho aso. ¿Me veo tan divertida cuando me altero? Bien, ¡lo siento si pasa eso!

El se rio mientras veía lo sonrojada que estaba. "Te traeré algo para comer. Debes estar hambrienta por el largo viaje." Se levanto con felicidad en su rostro.

Después de un tiempo, alguien me trajo la comida que el dijo. ¡Estaba deliciosa! La persona que me la trajo parecía de mi misma edad y estaba en su forma de humana, asique significa que todavía no se ha casado. Su nombre era Oriku-chan. Dijo que yo no necesitaba preguntarla a ella. Bien, estoy segura que tengo un monton de preguntas, pero no ahora.

Paso un mes desde que segui a Kazama-san a su escondida aldea de demonios y estuve en entrenamiento por mas de un mes. No le vi mucho. ¿Qué estará haciendo justo ahora?

"¿Él me extrañara…?"

Se que yo le extraño. Quiero verle. Quiero besarle. Me sonroje por mis propios pensamientos mientras que miraba al vacio.

"¿Hechas de menos a quien?"

Una voz me sorprendo por detrás.

Avergonzada, me gire. "N-nadie. ¡A nadie!" intente reirme.

"Hmmm, ¿asique es Kazama-sama huh?" su cara mostraba burla. "Tu sabes, puedes ser realmente graciosa a veces. ¡Y tus reacciones cuando estas sorprendida o en pánico son muy monas!" ella puso una gran sonrisa

¿Eh? ¿Realmente lo dije tan alto? ¡Oh no! ¡Que embarazoso! ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡No sabia que lo había dicho tan alto! Sintiéndome frustrada, puse mis manos en mis mejillas con mi cara roja.

"¿Realmente me veo graciosa… cuando me pongo nerviosa, Oriku-chan?"

"¿Huh? ¿Me has escuchado? Dije mona no nerviosa" ella fruncio el ceño. "Bien, ¡hoy es el ultimo dia de entrenamiento! ¡Tienes que verle si tu quieres o no! Buena suerte en tu ceremonia de boda, ¡Chizuru-sama!"

Mi cara actualmente estaba roja por lo que me había dicho.

"¿Huh? ¿Que, que es esto de repente? ¡Y te dije que me llamaras Chizuru!"

" Hai hai, Chizuru-chan" ella se burlo. "Pero no creo que te pueda llamar Chizuru-chan en frente de Kazama-sama. Quiero decir, bueno, ¿tu sabes verdad?" ella me miraba seria.

Kazama-san, el señor de los demonios y al que todo el mundo admiraba. Si alguien no cumplia lo que el decía o no le llamaba con sus honorificos eso significaba oponerse a el. Por lo que se buscan y les dan la muerte. Oriku-chan se negó a llamarme por mi nombre, pero yo le dije que me llame Chizuru cuando estábamos solas. Ella tendría que llamarme Chizuru-sama siempre Kazama-san u otras personas estaban alrededor. Claro, Sama al lado de tu nombre sonaba extraño.

Hoy era el ultimo dia de entrenamiento como ella dijo. Yo ya he tenido suficiente entrenamiento poco a poco desde que estoy aquí. El entrenamiento contenia todo lo que necesitaba saber para complacer a un marido; lo que había sido preferido por las mujeres de su casa en el deporte de la cama. Fue embarazoso tener una conversación con las mujeres de la familia sobre este entrenamiento, pero era un paso necesario hacia la mujer madura.

Oriku-chan y yo regresamos a la casa de Kazama. Todos estaban ocupados con la ceremonia de mañana. Me encontré mi corazón sin parar de latir. Me preguntaba si podría hacerlo, cogiendo mi mano contra mi pecho con la cara roja. Ella se rio cuando vio mi nerviosismo.

"Tu puedes hacerlo. Es muy fácil. Tienes que complacerle, eso es todo" me explico.

"…Oriku-chan, ¿Tu has hecho esto antes?"

"¿Eh? ¡N-no! ¡No lo he hecho! Es solo una suposición, una suposición ¡ha ha ha!" ella rio con su cara roja.

La ceremonia de boda se acabó en la mañana. Me levante de mi futon. Habia ropa por todas partes en mi habitación. Dos mujeres bonitas vinieron y me vistieron en un gran blanco kimono. Hoy es la primera vez que me veo en un kimono de boda. Mi padre quería verme en mi vestido de boda. Aunque el no este aquí, yo deseo que me este viendo desde cualquier lugar. Yo gire mi cara hacia el bonito cielo con mis ojos.

Vi a Kazama-san la primera vez desde que empece mi entrenamiento. Me sonroje tímidamente al mirarle. Un kimono de seda gris y marron claro. El se veía muy guapo y destacaba mucho. El me estaba sonriendo mientras que me acercaba poco a poco a el. El sonrio bellamente mientras cogia mi mano.

"He esperado este dia en el que tu y yo nos juntaremos por siempre" beso la palma de mi mano.

Con toda la gente mirándonos, el entonces fue a una mesa en la que había dos copa de sake. Me atraganté cuando bebi el sake.

"Intrigante"

"L-lo siento. No puedo beber sake…"

Yo quería beber el sake, porque es importante para los dos, pero mi garganta simplemente no podía manejar el sabor fuerte. Se sentía el nerviosismo en mi voz, tomó el bien de mi mano y la puso sobre la mesa. Mi cuerpo se puso tenso cuando de repente me llevó en sus brazos saliendo de la sala de ceremonia.

"K-Kazama-san, ¿esta bien que nosotros nos vayamos mientras que la ceremonia continua?" le mire.

"Ellos manejaran el resto. Nosotros hemos hecho nuestra parte" me miro.

Se paro en una habitación que parecía diferente de mi habitación. Me pregunto porque me estará llevando aquí.

"¿Kazama-san? Esta no es mi habitacion" dije avergonzada.

Fijo sus ojos en mi. "¿De que estas hablando? Esta noche nos pertenece, esta será nuestra habitación, mi querida esposa. ¿Has olvidado que ahora somos marido y mujer?"

Mi cara se puso roja sobre lo que acababa de decir.

Él sólo sonrió y entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. ¡No puedo creer que me haya olvidado! ¿De verdad estaba tan nerviosa que hizo que mi mente para volverse loco? Oh no, ahora me siento tan nerviosa después de decirlo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando llegué darse cuenta, esta noche va a ser Kazama-san y yo, nuestra primera noche. Mi corazón está golpeando con fuerza en mi pecho. Me sorprendió cuando me dejó suavemente en el futón.

"No necesitas estar tan nerviosa, mi querida esposa. No voy a hacerte nada ahora. Asique descansa, te traeré algo de agua"

Ya veo, habia recordado que tenía algo de sake en la boca. Me siento un poco culpable por no haber bebido a pesar de que era nuestra causa boda. Pero, ¿dónde se va? Todavía no he visto a él el tiempo suficiente. Quiero estar con él un poco más. Soy tan egoísta, ¿verdad? Aunque me siento tan nerviosa todavía quiero verlo.

Mirando hacia mí, se burló. "No pongas esa cara. Vas a verme toda la noche y todos los días a partir de ahora, si te gusta o no. Ahora vengo." Se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación.

Me sonrojé cuando estaba en pánico en mis pensamientos por lo que acaba de decir. Me sentí tan avergonzada que podía ver a través de mí tan fácilmente. Un par de minutos más tarde cuando se hizo el cambio en mi yukata, Oriku-chan entró con un poco de agua. Ella me sonrió al sentir mi nerviosismo.

"Chizuru-chan, esta noche es el sueño de cada chica que ha anunciado oficialmente que pertenece a él. No deberías estar tan nerviosa por alguien que amas, ¿verdad? Creo que, tal vez no eres sólo tu, Kazama-sama esta demasiado nervioso".

¿Eh? ¿Kazama-san lo esta? No hay manera de que iba a sentirse nervioso, quiero decir que no sé cómo muchas mujeres que… Maldición, acabo de dañar mis propios sentimientos con ese pensamiento. Pero realmente quiero saber, si él…

Ella me sirvió una taza de agua y se lo guardó en una sola vez mientras le dije que se fuera. Luego se inclinó a la izquierda. Pasaron unos minutos y me di cuenta de que ya era de noche. El tiempo vuela rápido por esta noche. Y justo cuando me tiró la bandeja con la botella de agua a un lado de la puerta se abrió.

Mi pulso empezó a acelerarse de nuevo, ya que entró por la puerta. Él era tan mortal de buen aspecto. Sentí que mi cuerpo se ponía rígido. Él ya estaba en su yukata blanco. Él vino y se sentó a mi lado. Sentí que mi cuerpo se empezaba a calentar. Él me miraba intensamente sin parpadear los ojos. Su intensa mirada me hizo sentir como si me estuviera derritiendo. Pero todavía quedaba un poco de nerviosismo dentro de mí.

"Chizuru," dijo con un susurro, pero desde la noche parecía ser sólo nosotros dos, lo oí con claridad. "Te aseguro, que yo no te tocare hasta que estés lista para ser mia, por lo que voy a dormir. Velaré por ti."

Las palabras de Kazama-san parecían aliviar mi nerviosismo un poco, pero...

"Claro, pero... Kazama-san... ¿Usted ha estado con otras mujeres antes?"

Fin del capitulo 16.


	17. Capitulo 17: Hazme tuya

Capitulo 17: Hazme tuya

Que estúpida pregunta he hecho. Se lo que me va a contestar porque el es extremadamente guapo y muy… sexy si el quiere. No hay manera de que no lo haya estado. Por alguna razón su respuesta fue como esperaba.

"Lo he estado"

Salté un poco cuando contestó sin vacilar a pesar de lo que esperaba su respuesta. Me pregunté de qué se trataba lo que atrajo a otras mujeres a él. Era muy guapo, un hombre elegante, muy seguro, y con una actitud arrogante, pero yo me había enamorado de él. Cuando volvió a hablar, su respuesta fue inesperada.

"Tu eres la primera mujer a la que he besado"

"¿Huh? Pero tú has dicho que lo has hecho… Que significa que yo soy la primera…"

"Ellas solo venían a mi y se abrían de piernas. Ellas confiaban en mi, asique yo lo hice por aburrimiento. Yo no las bese, ellas me besaron a mi. Ellas nunca me interesaron. Tu eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar. Eres la primera mujer que ha ido en mi contra, tu fuiste mi primer beso… Eres la primera que hace que me atraiga tanto… ¿lo entiendes?"

De repente me senti celosa por todas las mujeres con las que ha estado. Si solo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y pudiera hacerlo mio, nosotros seriamos vírgenes en nuestra primera noche de boda.

"Kazama-san… Yo um… Yo… quiero sentir tu tacto" mi cara se puso roja en el momento que dije lo que quería. "Pienso que estoy lista para ser tuya"

Él sonrió después de ver mis ojos suplicantes. "¿Estas celosa? No te preocupes; yo sólo te adoro a ti y sólo a ti. Incluso si me dices que pare, no lo haré.". Dijo inclinándose con un beso mientras me empujaba suavemente al futón.

Me besó profundamente, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos mientras sostenía mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Nuestras lenguas se mezclan y se unieron en una danza salvaje causando que mi cuerpo arda.

"¡Mnn!... Kazama-san…" Como siempre, me quedé sin aliento en poco tiempo con este tipo de beso. Por lo tanto, nos hemos besado muchas veces, pero ¿por qué siempre me falta el aire? Debería acostumbrarse a sus besos por ahora, pero cada vez que me besa siempre termina así.

Cuando levantó la boca un poco yo era capaz de llamar por su nombre, pero estaba sellado de nuevo en poco tiempo. Su beso fue tan apasionado y áspero. Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo por el calor que me dio. Sentí mi parte privada mojarse como todo mi cuerpo sentía hormigueo en mi condición de mujer. Mi cuerpo temblando de emoción, aunque mi cuerpo todavía sentía un ligero nerviosismo. Separó la boca y miró hacia abajo en mí y luego lamiendo los labios con la lengua. "¡Uhm...!"

"Chizuru…" me contemplo un minuto y dijo, "abre tu boca."

No sé lo que quiere decir, así que sólo hice lo que me dijo y abrí la boca. Vi su lengua en mi boca mientras el cierre de su cara a la mía. Me besó suavemente y suavemente mientras lamía la parte posterior y los lados de la lengua y lo chupó. Su boca estaba tan caliente que me sentía como si me fuera a derretir. Sentí su mano lentamente encontrando la banda de mi yukata y abriéndolo, manteniendo el beso conmigo como él reveló suavemente mi piel de color blanco pálido. A continuación, se separó de mi boca, lo que me permite respirar y me di cuenta que el no necesitaba respirar. Mi cabeza todavía estaba a tope cuando sentí su lengua caliente lamiendo arriba y hacia abajo de la garganta al pecho. Deslizó su mano para tocar mi otro pecho mientras se lame la otra y me gritó un sonido extraño. Sentí el nuevo placer mientras chupando mi pezón mientras su otra mano estaba jugando con mi otro pezón. Mi cuerpo se movió ligeramente con la nueva sensación. Se trasladó a la otra y mordisqueando mientras lamía y chupaba. Luego levantó suavemente su cuerpo hacia arriba y bajó la vista hacia mí. Él sonrió con placer al mirarme.

Cerró en la colocación de besos húmedos en mi oído mientras bajaba por el cuello todo el camino hasta el estómago mientras quitaba mi yukata lejos de mi cuerpo. Sentía un hormigueo y sacudidas cuando él me besaba y lamia mi estómago haciendo que mi cuerpo creciera piel de gallina. Se acercó a mi cuello y colocó otro beso caliente allí mientras chupaba la carne de mi piel.

"¡Ahh!" Gemí al sentir la sensación.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando con todo el calor de nuestros cuerpos, y el placer y la sensación que me dio. Su mano se deslizó por mi estómago hasta mi parte privada, sentí la sensación mientras acariciaba su mano contra mi pequeña perla de carne con una palmadita suave de sus dedos. Di un grito ahogado en tal sensación exterior y a medida que progresaba, él metio un dedo en lo más profundo de mi ser.

"Tu ya estás húmeda, incluso sin haberte tocado." Dijo tocando mi feminidad con su dedo y mano.

"¡Umn ..! Ah, no Kazama-san.." Gemí cuando dije en voz alta su nombre. Sentí su dedo entrando y retirándose, lloré en el placer. He perdido todo mi control de mis pensamientos y acciones, y cuando mis ojos se abrieron en el súbito aflojamiento de la presión calentada que había sido sólo la construcción dentro de mí, yo sólo podía ver sus ojos rojos y su cabello dorado cuando la luz de la luna lo iluminaba.

Me senti avergonzada, cerré los muslos para ocultar mi lugar privado al sentir su mirada, pero él apartó a distancia mientras se apoyaba en el medio y susurró en mi oído.

"Mirame" Casi gruñe cuando trataba de alejarse de la vergüenza. Inclino mi barbilla, me dio un breve beso, dulce, antes de continuar. "Chizuru, eres hermosa." Dijo, besando un rastro caliente en mi cuello y en mi clavícula.

Se puso un brazo alrededor de mi espalda y suavemente me apoyo en el futón. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y nos besamos de nuevo. Después de besarnos, nos separamos y me di cuenta de que su yukata estaba abierto por completo, lo que me permitia ver su pecho bien definido y poderoso cuerpo. Me sonrojé cuando sabía lo que iba a hacer.

"Kazama-san..." dije con timidez su nombre, mientras que llega mi mano temblorosa y presionada contra su fuerte pecho amplio. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo y el sonido de los latidos de su corazón. Muevo suavemente mi cara más cerca de su pecho y lamo la clavícula y hago todo lo que me hizo a mí hace un momento. Le oí hacer un gemido. Entonces mis ojos de repente se fijaron en algo. Asomando de su yukata restante de su cintura para abajo. Ni siquiera tengo que adivinar. Sé exactamente lo que era del entrenamiento de novia.

"Hmph." Sonrio. "Aquí, tocalo, Chizuru" dijo arrastrando mi mano para tocarlo.

"¡Ah!" llore un poco al tocarlo y senti como era tan duro y caliente. Le mire y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me sonrio.

"Eres la única que puede hacerme sentirme esta excitación"

"Yo… Yo…" baje mi cara con vergüenza. Entonces empecé a deshacer su faja con las manos temblorosas. El sonido cuando la faja se desprendio, hizo un sonido atractivo que causa el color en la cara. Dejo que su yukata cayera por sí mismo, lo cual revela todo su cuerpo para mí. Él es realmente hermoso. Su piel era tan pálido y blanco. Y hace calor; se sentía bien.

"Kazama-san... um ... yo ..."

No estoy segura de si me permite tocar su cosa directamente, pero también me da vergüenza decirlo.

"Adelante. No tienes que ser tan avergonzada, mi querida esposa." Él sonrió burlonamente.

Con lo que dijo se me volvió la cara roja de nuevo, y toque el miembro. Se sentía diferente al de hace un tiempo a través de su yukata, pero ahora... Es suave, caliente y duro; esta palpitando como si tuviera dolor. Puse mis manos sobre él y toque y agarre cuando vi algo blanco y brillante que sale de su miembro.

"¿¡Aaaahhh…!?" shockeada, llore cuando el me puso en el futon.

"Hay mucho tiempo para esto en el futuro. Esta noche, déjame todo a mi." Dijo, mirándome con esos ojos rojos tan suyos. Sus miradas siempre me domestican con lujuria. Asenti en silencio.

Luego levantó mi muslo cuando se acercó a mí y los colocó en la parte superior de él mientras miraba hacia abajo en mí. Sentí que algo me toca y se sentía... bien. Empezó a frotar su miembro contra mi condición de mujer causando alguna nueva sensación enviado a través de todo mi cuerpo. Luego se asomó hacia mí y sonrio…

"Chizuru, voy a entrar... ¿estás asustada...?"

Negué con la cabeza timidamente.

"Nnnffff." Sentí que me entraba lentamente. Cerré mis dos ojos al sentir esa sensación dolorosa después oí murmurar mi nombre, "Chizuru", como él me tapó la boca con la suya para dibujar mi atención lejos del dolor. Mi boca estaba llena de su lengua y sentí su mano en mi pecho mientras me pellizcó el pezón, al mismo tiempo que su miembro entraba en mi. Me sentía toda la sensación al mismo tiempo para aliviar el dolor. A continuación, se separó de mi boca y se fijo en mí.

"¿Puedes sentirlo? Estoy completamente dentro de ti, Chizuru"

¿Qué pasa con todos estos placeres y sensaciones? Es demasiado para mí de manejar. ¿Qué hacer? Siento que me voy a fundir en cualquier momento.

Él puso su cuerpo cerca del mío y besó las pequeñas gotas de lágrimas formándose desde el rabillo del ojo, por lo que se desvanecen con el toque de sus labios.

Momentos pasaron y abri los ojos completamente. Mi cabeza estaba todavía ocupada con todas las nuevas sensaciones que acabo de recibir y mi cuerpo temblaba de placer al sentir lo mucho que me llena. Ansiaba... quiero más de lo mismo; Terminé con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo más cerca de mí. Luego, lentamente, se retiró de la profundidad de mi ser y poco a poco se metió dentro de mí mismo de nuevo. Cada uno de sus movimientos me hizo gemir de placer y de pronto una sensación de cosquilleo que me dio desde hace un tiempo apareció de nuevo.

"¡Ah! ¡Kazama-san! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!" Lloriqueé y llamé su nombre con respiraciones pesadas como su carne dura bailaba dentro de mí. No oí nada, mi mente va en blanco con todo el placer que me da su interior. Sólo podía escuchar el sonido de los latidos de nuestro corazón y nuestra jadeante blanco aire por toda la habitación.

Se llevó mi cuerpo hacia él con su brazo en mi espalda suavemente. Me besó en la oreja mientras lamía y masticó mientras empujaba su pene dentro de mí.

"¡Ah! ¡No Kazama-san...!" Grité su nombre mientras sentía la profundidad de su miembro había entrado en el fondo de mí. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras sentía la sensación de que no pude contener mi cuerpo más. Apoyó mi cuerpo con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras nuestros cuerpos se tocaron. Besándome mientras él continuaba empujando su miembro dentro y fuera de mí. Sonidos desagradables vinieron desde donde nos conectamos, y se escucharon por toda la habitación de niebla con nuestra respiración y nuestro calor. Separó el beso y me puso de nuevo en el futón.

"¡Chizuru! ¡Chizuru! ¡Chizuru!"

Murmuró mi nombre una y otra vez mientras se recoge el ritmo de su empuje. Me sentí como si me estuviera derritiendo con el cambio repentino de su ritmo y lo bien que se siente. No había palabras para explicar lo bueno que este sentimiento era mientras buscaba mis pensamientos.

"¡Kazama-san! ¡Kazama-san!" Llamé su nombre mientras gimo de placer. Yo le mordió en el hombro mientras el placer era demasiado para mí de manejar.

No fue tanto tiempo para nosotros encontrar nuestro ritmo. "Kazama-san, te amo." Le susurré al oído y como reconoció mis palabras cogio mi mano a los labios y la beso suavemente antes de explorar su golpe final en mí. Agarré el futón en mi mano con fuerza, ya que ambos alcanzar el clímax, sentí que algo caliente se vertia en mí. Él estaba sembrando su semilla dentro de mí y mi interior estaba feliz de recibir su semilla.

Se cayó encima de mí con su carne dura todavía dentro de mí, pulsante felizmente. Le oía jadeando. Luego me abrazo contra su pecho.

"Chizuru," gimió él mientras le dio un beso en la frente, "Te amo."

Cuando oí el, 'te amo', mi corazón latía de alegría mientras las lágrimas corrían por las comisuras de los ojos.

"¿Realmente te hago feliz?" Preguntó, secándome las lágrimas. Asentí con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Debido a Kazama-san, pensé que yo era la única que estaba enamorada..." Me sequé las lágrimas restantes.

"No digas tal cosa, tu eres la única para mi." Dijo, agarrando la cabeza hacia el pecho un poco más apretado. "Chizuru." Él me llamó por mi nombre y me miró. A continuación, se inclinó un poco la cabeza a la mía y me dio una luz, dulce beso en los labios.

Luego sacó lentamente su miembro fuera de mí. "Nnn". Me queje un poco mientras aprete los ojos cerrados mientras sentía la sensación de su miembro sacándolo fuera de mi. Luego sonrió con un resoplido.

"No cometas el mismo tipo de sonido o no estaré satisfecho." Dijo, besando mi pelo en la mano mirando a mí como nuestros cuerpos se enfrentan entre sí.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué, qué son...?"

Me sonrojé y me sonrío.

"Realmente voy a seguir si sigues poniendo ese tipo de cara. Pero ahora, debes descansar. Voy a contenerme por ahora." El dijo, besandome la frente de nuevo suavemente.

Fin del capitulo 17.


	18. Capitulo 18: Tu eres tu

Capitulo 18: Tu eres tu

La mañana llego y me levante con la luz del sol. Entrecerré mis ojos al notar a alguien detrás mia. Me gire; era Kazama-san mirándome.

"¿Huh?" me sente con un movimiento miedoso. "Si estabas levantado, ¿Por qué no me levantaste?" dije con mis mejillas rojas.

Su sonrisa me golpeó y me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda, cogiendo mi ropa para cubrirme cuanto antes mientras que mi cara estaba roja.

"Demasiado tarde para tener vergüenza. Ya lo vi todo anoche".

"¿Q-Que? ¡No digas algo tan embarazoso como eso!" su cara no cambiaba. "Y-yo voy a cambiar!" dije mientras me levantaba y me tapaba entera.

Cuando se levanto, sus ojos estaban manchados en algo donde yo había permanecido y una sonrisa se cruzo por su cara.

~Varios días después.

Parece que era el centro de atención del pueblo. A donde quiera que fuese, siempre había susurros detrás. No estaba segura si Kazama-san sabia de esto. La razón es que no he podido cambiar a mi forma de demonio. Kazama-san esta en su forma de demonio desde que hicimos… el amor. Hoy es un gran chisme. Pienso que lo dejare pasar, pero se ira volviendo a peor.

"¿Es realmente un demonio?" dijo una chica.

"Si lo es, una pura sangre"

"Oh, que desgracia para el clan de Kazama. ¿Cómo puede quedarse con su forma humana? ¿Por qué Kazama-sama eligio a alguien como ella?"

"¡Shh! Puedes estar oyéndote, ¿sabes?"

"¿Qué? Es la verdad"

No es que quiera quedarme en mi forma humana; es solo que no se como cambiar de forma

"Chizuru-chan, no te deprimas. ¡Animate! No dejes que te afecte. Solo están celosas, eso es todo"

"¿Hmm? Gracias, Oriku-chan"

"Nah. Solo digo la verdad. ¡Yo estoy celosa también!"

"¿Eh? No es algo para estar celosa que yo no pueda cambiar de forma"

"Oh vamos. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Tienes un marido guapísimo y también es el señor de su clan. Es suficiente para que muchas mujeres estén celosas. Ellas han estado trabajando muy duro para tenerla y el se va con otra mujer"

Es verdad, Kazama-san es muy guapo, pero…

"Aquí vamos. Deja de poner esa cara o pasara algo peor"

"Ah, perdona. Tienes razón. Vuelvo a casa"

Sonrei y volvi a casa. El único tiempo en el que me relajo es cuando los demonios vienen a verme por medicinas. Mi padre era doctor, asi que se un poco de medicina. Estoy muy contenta de ser de ayuda. Pero parece que Kazama-san no quiere que lo haga. Esta mañana me dijo que parara de hacerlo. Me siento mal, si solo me contara la razón por lo que no quiere.

Sentarme en una habitación sola es muy aburrido. Creo que nadie necesitara tratamiento hoy. Pensaba en lo que dije cuando apareció alguien.

"Chizuru-sama, alguien quiere verte". Dijo uno de los sirvientes.

"Ah por favor dile que pase"

"Muy bien, discúlpeme" dijo y se fue.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió y entro un hombre mayor.

"Que hacias, Chizuru-sama. Siento molestarla si estaba ocupada"

"Oh no, no estaba ocupada. Me alegra verte"

El sonrio y me dijo que su mujer tenia gripe y que acudió en ayuda porque no sabia que le ocurria. Le di la medicina y dije que volviera cuando quisiera. Sonrio y se fue. Entonces alguien entró.

"Chizuru-sama, mi hijo, esta muy enfermo y no come nada. ¿Tienes alguna medicina que pueda ayudarle?

"¿No come nada? ¿Tose cuando come?"

"¡Si! No puede comer. Todo lo que come, lo echa, estoy muy preocupado"

"Ya veo. No se si será de ayuda, pero por favor llevale esta medicina. Ven a verme si necesitas mas ayuda. No puedo ayudar mucho pero te prometo que hare lo que pueda"

Le di la medicina y la cogio rápido. El parecía muy preocupado por su hijo.

"¡NO! Tu eres de mucha ayuda, Chizuru-sama. Todo el mundo habla de ti. Todos te alagan y te respetan. Asi que por favor, no digas que no eres de ayuda" dijo.

"Ya veo. ¡Gracias! Di a todo el mundo que dije gracias"

Me incline. Y el parecía en shock cuando me incline.

"¡Que estas haciendo, Chizuru-sama! Por favor, no hagas eso a un plebeyo como yo"

Le sonreí. "Es mi manera de darte las gracias"

"Vas a parar con este juego ahora"

Una voz profunda vino de alguna parte.

"¿Kazama-san?" dije mirando al hombre.

El hombre tenia el miedo en la cara. "Kazama-sama, ¿Cómo lo haces? Siento ser una molestia. Gracias, ya me voy" dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia mi.

Todo el mundo tiene miedo de Kazama-san. Cuando mira siempre produce miedo. Me pregunto porque, nunca hace nada malo.

Camino hacia mi con su haori en el hombro. "¿No te dije que dejaras de jugar a la doctora?"

"¿P-Por que? No quiero"

"¿Qué?"

Parecia sorprendido por lo que fue hacia mi.

"¡Quiero seguir con el tratamiento! Es la única forma que tengo de comunicarme con los habitantes"

"¿No me acabas de oir? Dije que pares ya"

"¡No! Si tu me dices que pare sin ninguna razón entonces-"

"Si te digo que no es necesario, no es necesario. ¡Para de cuidar a esos demonios!"

"¡No! ¡No quiero!"

~En alguna parte

Sentada debajo de un árbol suspiré. Me dijo que parara de jugar al doctor y hemos discutido y ahora… Hace frio y mis ropas son muy finas, no puedo correr, creo que el sol se esta yendo…

¿Por qué es siempre asi? El no me ha explicado la razón. Pienso, que el tampoco se ha dado cuenta de que susurran a mis espaldas. Un gélido viento vino y tirite. Cogi mis piernas apretando contra mi pecho y frotando mis manos para pasar el frio.

"¡Hey!" una voz sono. "¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte ahí?"

Sorprendida, mire, porque esta aquí. ¿Esta enfadado después de que me fui después de todo?

"¿Asi que aquí habias venido? Una mujer no debe venir a un lugar como este. Hay algunos demonios por ahí…"

"Kazama-san… Yo… estoy enfadada contigo…"

"¿Y que? Volvamos"

Mi corazón empezó a latir y mi cara se volvió roja. ¿Vino para encontrarme? Coger la mano de Kazama-san se sentía muy bien. Continuó tirando de mi por la calle sin decir nada.

"¿Eh? Este no es el camino del pueblo" me di cuenta. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Solo sígueme." Dijo sin girarse.

¿Dónde me estaba llevando? Era un poco tarde. Cuando paramos, el viento soplaba y abri mis ojos. Preciosos cerezos había por todas partes.

"¡Wow! ¡Es precioso!" dije olvidándome de todo lo pasado. " ¡No sabia que existía un lugar asi en el pueblo!"

¿Asi que había cerezos donde los demonios? ¿Cómo encontró este lugar? ¿No es difícil encontrar esto en este pueblo?

"Kazama-san, ¿Cómo encontraste este sitio?"pregunte mirándole.

"Me lo encontré mientars te estaba buscando. Sabes, estos cerezos tienen un aura espiritual muy fuerte…"

¿Hmm? ¿Qué significa? Estaba confundida

"no importa como te veas… No cambiara el hecho de que eras una purasangre"

Ah, el lo sabe…

"Um…Kazama-san, ¿estas seguro de que no quieras que cuide a los dmeonios?"

Se giro y dijo, "No, tu no…"

"¿Pero porque? Por favor, dime porque!"

"Porque no necesitas hacerlo…"

"Pero… los demonios, aunque los demonios no puedan morir tan fácilmente, se enferman a veces…"

"Si estas tan desesperada de ayudar a alguien puedes cuidarme a mi… No hace falta que cuides de otros… "dijo fijando sus ojos en mi.

Fin del capitulo 18.


	19. Capitulo 19: ¿Celoso?

Capitulo 19: ¿Celoso?

Me fije en su cara. "Eh…¿enserio? Eh… Kazama-san… puede ser… ¿que tu estés celoso?"

Se quedó en silencio, y me miró.

" ¿De que estas hablando? Nunca he escuchado algo tan tonto" dijo mientras giraba su cara y miraba los cerezos a la vez que andábamos.

"Seguro que fue una pausa, eh espera, Kazama-san. ¡Mirame!" intente coger su yukata para pararle. "¡Ah!" me tope con algo y perdi mi equilibrio.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Estaba en el suelo y mire de donde provenia la voz. Avergonzada, intenté levantarme.

"Lo… lo siento. ¿Estas bien? Me levantare ahora…"

Estaba al lado mia cuando me toco la cabeza y me beso.

"Ah… Kazama-san…"

El se aparto por un momento cuando apretó mi boca. Buscando aire le mire a los ojos.

"No se si estoy celosa o algo asi, pero no dejare que nadie te toque. ¿Te has dado ya cuenta de que eres mi mujer?" dijo, tocando mi mejilla.

"Pero… es solo tratamiento medico…"

"No me importa lo que sea…"

El presiono su boca con la mia. Su lengua encontró un hueco en mi boca. Bailaban al ritmo.

No me importa si la gente habla sobre que nunca me vere como un demonio… Quiero estar mas cercana a el… ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Se siente extraño.

"Fuhaa… Kazama-san…"

Momentos pasaron, se separaron otra vez y movio las cejas cuando ponía su mano en mi mejilla.

"¿Q-que es esto?"

Estaba confundida, porque estaba de pie mirándome asi. En ese momento habló.

"Si quieres saber como te ves solo mira en mis ojos"

¿Huh? ¿Sus ojos? Mire a través de sus ojos. Estaba reflejada en ellos. Mi pelo estaba blanco y tenia cuernos y el color de mis ojos era como la miel. Me veía como él.

El viento sopló y mi pelo se volaba mientras que tocaba mi pelo, cogia un poco y lo besaba.

"Precioso"

"…¿Por qué? ¿Cómo me he convertido en un demonio?"

"Es por el fuerte aura espiritual de los cerezos, o simplemente porque tu cuerpo se adaptó a tus costumbres…"

Le mire por un minuto.

"Sobre este lugar, ¿lo encontraste… para mi?"

Me aparto el pelo y hablo.

"¿No te he dicho que lo encontré mientras te buscaba?"

A continuación, se incorporó de donde él estaba mintiendo y me empujó suavemente a la tierra cuando su haori me protegió de la suciedad.

"Estas aun mas guapa cuando estas sorprendida" dijo besándome.

Él chupó uno de mis pechos mientras su mano cogia la otra.

"Ah ... Kazama-san ..."

Entonces su mano toca mi parte privada como su pulgar mi pequeña perla de con cuidado y luego deja que uno de sus dedos entre

"Ah… ¡No!" senti el placer.

"Ya veo, tu cuerpo se ha vuelto mas sensible, ¿verdad?"

"Eso… es por que… ¡Ah!" empezó a jugar con mi perla. "No, no mas. ¡Ah! Kazama-san…"

"¿Eres una mujer impaciente no lo crees?" dijo besándome.

El se giró y beso mi cuello. Lentamente, fue bajando y suspiré.

"Tu eres sensitiva en todos lados, ¿lo sabes?" beso mi oreja cuando ponía su miembro contra el mio.

"—No… ¡Ahh!" senti su miembro tocando mi entrada.

Entonces lo metio dentro de mi.

"¡Uah! No" El me besaba el cuello. "Ahh no puedo… me correré de nuevo…"

Su mano cogio mi barbilla y me beso otra vez. "¿Tuviste otro orgasmo? ¿Cuántas veces te has venido ya?"

"Ahh… pero que puedo hacer… Ahh" grité mientras que se metia mas. "¡No! ¡Estas yendo muy al fondo! Voy a…"

Lentamente me puso en el suelo y me la metió.

"¿Fueh? ¡Wha! No… no hagas eso… Kazama-san. Para de darme en mi hueco."

"¿Qué? ¿No es el agujero correcto? Tendras que lidiar con esto, porque la proxima vez, te vendrás junto a mi"

Se giro y me beso. Empezo a ser mas rudo.

"Oh no. ¡No! Si tu sigues asi… ¡Ah! Me corro… de nuevo. Kazama-san…" lloré por la sensación en mi cuerpo y lo profundo que estaba. Las babas iban cayendo de mi boca.

"¡Eso es! ¡Jamas le muestres esa cara que estas haciendo ahora mismo!"

"¡Ahn! No mas- Kazama-san. Yo… yo… - ¡Aaaaahhhhhh!"

"Kuh-ughhh!"

Caliente, ¡muy caliente! El puso demasiado en mi. Mi utero esta lleno de su semen caliente. Me miro y me beso.

"Mmnn! Puah! Ha! Kazama-san..." Apartó sus labios y toco mi cara.. "Quedémonos asi…. ¡Por siempre!"

"Claro…" entonces sonrió. "¡No te dejare ir mientras que siga vivo!"

Los meses pasaron y ahora mantengo mi forma de demonio y continuo con mis tratamientos. El me dice que pare de cuidarles, pero me niego y le digo que no. Parece que esta de mal humor.

"Por favor, venga si eso no es suficiente"

"Oh, muchas gracias, Chizuru-sama. Es mas de lo que necesito.

"Phew, esa fue la ultima"

Suspire mientras relajaba mi cuerpo en el suelo.

No le he visto en todo el dia. Me pregunto donde está. Me siento hambrienta, quizá coma algo.

Sali de la habitación a la cocina. Habia mucha comida y fruta pero nada de mim gusto. Quiero comer algo diferente. Incluso si la comida se ve genial no puedo comerla. Si comia empezaba a vomitar. Esto me pasa desde hace un mes y Kazama-san esta muy enfadado. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Llamaria a un doctor?

Volvi a la habitación. Volverá tarde. Cuando venga, seguro estaré dormida.

"¿Kazama-san…?" le vi en la puerta.

Se quedo mirándome señalando que me sentara. Me sente a su lado y me agarró la mano y luego me puso entre sus brazos.

"¡Ah! ¿Kazama-san?"

Se puso cara a cara conmigo.

"Despues de todo tu no me escuchas, ¿verdad?" me abrazó.

"¿Q-que es esto?"

"Te dije que pararas de cuidar a demonios, ¿no?"

"Nn. Kazama-san, tu aliento me hace cosquillas" dije mientras lo sentía en mi oreja.

"Chizuru" dijo besándome. "Hnn"

"¿¡!?" de repente toco mi culo y mi vagina.

"¡Mmm! Puah, Kazama-san no" proteste.

Me ignoró y me besó en el cuello. "NNn… Kazama…" Senti placer cuando movia sus dedos. Comenzare a perder fuerza

"Aahh! No..." me quejé.

"Heh, veo que lo disfrutas. ¿Qué significa que no?" dijo con una voz juguetona.

"No… no. No dije… Ah" cubri mi boca con mis manos mientras algo salía.

"¿Ya has eyaculado?"

Cuando acabe, me giré a el. "Eres malo, Kazama-san. Incluso si sabes que soy sensible, me atormentas."

"¿Quién dijo que alguien mas podría tocarte? ¡Ese es tu castigo!" dijo besándome de nuevo. Después nos apartamos. "Chizuru… oi que no estas comiendo muy bien, ¿es verdad?"

No había forma. ¿Lo sabia? ¿Qué hare?

"Yo… eh…" aparté los ojos de el por esa pregunta.

"Si lo que dices es verdad entonces significa…"

"¿huh? ¿Significa que?"

"Que tu estas embarazada" dijo abrazandome.

"¿Wha…? ¿Que? ¿Embarazada?" estaba sorprendida.

El me miro. ¿Cómo sabia eso…? Es mi propio cuerpo, y no lo he sabido.

"Desde que lo hemos hecho tantas veces, no hay manera de que no lo estes"

Suspiré a sus palabras y giré mi cara a mis piernas. Asique, Kazama-san y mi hijo… Me pregunto si el es feliz, o soy la única.

Fin del capitulo 19.


	20. Capitulo 20: Final del sueño

Capitulo 20: Final del sueño

Gire la cara y hable. "Kazama-san… ¿no estas feliz?"

"Que pregunta mas estúpida. Si no estuviera feliz, ¿por que quieres tener a mi hijo? Piensa en ello, con tu cabeza airosa mujer."

"Wha, quien tiene la cabeza… airosa…"

Me besó de nuevo. No sabia cuantas veces nos besamos, pero se sintió muy bien.

~En medio de la montaña

El dia que vino a la vida, todo cambió. Recuerdo claramente el dia en que nos conocimos, hablamos y la emoción que surgió de mi ese dia. Los años pasaron y continue con el tratamiento medico. Claro, que seguía estando celoso si lo hacia.

Acostada debajo de los cerezos, viendo los petalos de los cerezos caer mientras bailaban con el aire; extendi mi mano intentando llegar a cielo. El Shinsengumi se encontró en mi vista. Me preguntaba que estarían haciendo ahora. Cerré mis ojos; pude ver la cara de todos. Los perdi. Echaba de menos los viejos días cuando perdia mi tiempo con ellos. Entonces una mano fuerte me cogio, acercándome a el. Miré hacia arriba y vi una cara dormida encima mia. Me vino a la mente lo que dijo Oriku-chan.

"Tu estaras casada con Kazama-sama por un largo tiempo, pero ¿por que le llamas por su apellido? Sabes, deberías llamarle por su nombre"

Me pregunto si puedo llamar a Kazama-san, Chi-Chi… ¡Ah! ¡No puedo! He utilizado Kazama-san por mucho tiempo, cambiarlo a Chi… Chi-Chi, ah, ¡es difícil! Gire mi cara.

Mientras que estaba en pánico por poder llamarle por su nombre oi un gemido. Mire y vi su preciosa cara. Cada vez, que miro su cara mi corazón empieza a latir. ¿Esta persona es en realidad mi marido? Es demasiado guapo y atractivo para ser verdad, pero es verdad. Me siento como la mujer con mas suerte del mundo. Mientras miraba su cara una sonrisa se puso en la mia. Yo y solo yo se sobre esta persona.

"Chi…Chikage" le llamé sin pensar en que me daba vergüenza. Si solo se hubiera levantado ahora, podría escuchas mis latidos. Sonria para mi misma mientras cerraba los ojos y puse mi cara en su pecho.

No sabes lo que te amo, Kazama-san. Las palabras nunca explican lo que hay en mi corazón, lo que mi corazón siente o lo que deseo ahora. Kazama-san, siempre me acordare de los momentos en que reia, lloraba, cada emoción que he experimentado. Tu eres mi corazón, cuando te miro veo mi alma.

"Chizuru" el murmuró; cogiéndome del brazo. Mire como sus labios creaban una sonrisa; mi corazón saltaba. Todo lo que oia era mi corazón como se paraba y continuaba. Es algo que no puede parar de hacer ruido. El se veía muy pacifico. ¿Estaria soñando sobre mi?

Me rei para mis adentros y cerre mis ojos mientras ponía mi cabeza en su pecho.

"Hai, Chikage…san" nunca me he sentido tan feliz antes. "Has llenado mi corazón con tu amor y tengo demasiado amor que darte solo a ti y a nuestras vidas"

"No añadas el san"

"¿Huh?" una voz vino de encima de mi cabeza mientras le miraba. "Kazama-san… ¿Estabas despierto?" entré en pánico en sus brazos.

No dijo nada, se quedo en silencio oyendo la nada, mirándome. ¡Ugg! Por que es tan…

"Chi-Chikage" dije el nombre de mi marido y sonrio.

"Chizuru" dijo besando mi frente. Me giró la cabeza y me beso en los labios. "Tu eres mi alma y yo la tuya. Nosotros estábamos destinados, tu y yo, nadie mas."

Se siente bien cuando nos besamos bajo los cerezos mientras que los petalos caen como lluvia. Se siente dulce, mas dulce que cualquier cosa que haya probado. Me sonrojé de lo que dijo. No se cuantas veces me habre sonrojado. Tal vez unas cien, mil, o mas, ni idea.

Me acostumbro a sus sonrisas. Lo bese y eso me cogio por sorpresa porque no lo había hecho. Era la primera vez que le besaba. Entonces despacio me separe.

"Hai, soy toda tuya, Chikage" dije mientras cogia su mano.

"Mi paciencia no acaba cuando se trata de ti. No creas que huiras de mi, ni en esta vida ni en la anterior" dijo sonriendo.

Sabes que puedes hacer que mi corazón recorra diferentes caminos, no puedo respirar si me miras de esa manera. No se que es lo que me pasa contigo, pero hay algo que necesito en ti, yo siempre lo quiero.

"Um…Chikage ¿me puedes contar algo? ¿Cómo sabias que yo te he amado siempre?"

Me miro por un minuto.

"Porque puedo oir el amor en tu voz cada vez que nosotros hablábamos, incluso si tratabas de esconderlo y ocultabas tus sentimientos"

Suspiré cuando dijo eso. Entonces me beso de nuevo, cuando alguien nos llamó.

"¡Kazama-sama y Chizuru-sama! Chitose-sama esta buscándolos. No para de llorar"

Kaza… eh, digo Chikage parecía preocupado. No ayudaba. Pienso en como se siente. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estábamos a solas.

"¡Hai! ¡Ya vamos!"

Lo dije a pesar de que a lo mejor el no quería ir. Le mire otra vez.

"Kaza…eh, Chikage, deberíamos ir. Chitose nos esta buscando"

¿Cuándo le empecé a llamar por su nombre?

"Un par de minutos" dijo atrayéndome a el, y besándome. ME cogi de su yukata. Me sentía muy feliz. Nada se comparaba a lo feliz que estaba ahora. Teniamos que volver

"Chikage, no te volverás a dormir, ¿verdad? Necesitamos volver, ¿recuerdas?" vi sus ojos cerrados. No era suficiente lo que le miraba; tal vez porque le amaba demasiado. El se veía que iba a volver a dormir, pero abrió sus ojos enseguida.

"¿Tanto te gusta mirarme?" preguntó.

"Si"

Respondi sin duda porque quiero hacerlo siempre. Sus ojos me miraban.

"Tu realmente…" dijo mientras me acercaba a el. Me miro por un minuto. "Te ves bien en los cerezos"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir lo que quiero decir"

Entonces me llevó con sus brazos a casa. No se a que se referia, pero estaba feliz.

"Te amo, Chikage" le susurré al oído. Me oyó y me agarró.

La casa de Kazama estaba mas alta que el pueblo demonio. Me dejó en el suelo ligeramente.

"Chitose-sama, por favor para de llorar. Kazama-sama y Chizuru-sama volverán pronto" le intento calmar.

Entonces nos vio paro de llorar y vino corriendo.

"¡Papa! ¡Mama!"

Extendio sus manos a nosotros.

"Estamos en casa, Chitose"

Sonrió mientras que nos adentrábamos en la casa. Mientras caminábamos por la casa con Chitose cogido de la mano, Chikage me miro, lo note y me giré.

"¿Mm…?" no sabia que pensaba pero me sentía bien, asique cerré los ojos y deje que su lengua explorara mi boca. Pude sentir el tacto de su saliva en mi boca.

Quiero crecer junto a el, Chikage. Mi gran sueño es pasar el resto de mi vida con Chikage y Chitose; riendo y estando juntos. Hacer bonitos recuerdos de todo.

Estar enamorada con alguien que no sabias que ibas a estar no se puede cambiar. Los sentimientos que estaban escondidos en mi, hubiera sido peor encerrarlos. Estoy contenta de estar enamorada de Chikage. Hasta ahora, no sabia la razón por la que me enamoré. Es un misterio para mi vida. Lo amo muchísimo, no puedo estar sin él.

Gracias todo el mundo y a Padre. Los amo a todos. Por favor, vigilarme desde donde estéis. Quiero que mi futuro siga asi y que algun dia pueda volver a veros, puedo decir lo feliz que estoy de estar enamorada de un demonio. Yo amo profundamente a ese demonio… Kazama Chikage. Dormir bien, todos…

~Fin


End file.
